Miracle or A Curse
by sylarbadass
Summary: This is a real person dabble, never wrote one before so go easy on me. What happens when something comes into Kendall and Logan lives, will it be a blessing or a curse that will destory their careers. Read and find out. this might be really bad.
1. Unexected

Shit, this cannot be happing, not now. As I sit in the bathroom, looking at that little stick that says PREGANT on it I cannot but think how screwed I am and how could we have been so careless. I placed my head in my hands and let the tears start to come out. I cannot believe this is happing. I knew the chances of this happing and so did he but I guess when you are caught up in a moment of passion everything goes out the window. I guess that is why I am sitting here alone in my bathroom with tears coming down.

"Kendall get out of the bathroom! You have been in there for an hour now!" I look to the door when I heard my brother Kevin yelling to me. I can't go out there now, not like this. "Kendall now, the family is here and it's time for dinner!" I know if I didn't go out there mom would be coming up here to get me and I don't need her finding out just yet, not until I see a doctor and before I can tell Logan. Taking a deep breather I

"Ok, just give me a second!" I stood up and placed the stick in my pocket and walked over to the door, turning the knob to open the door as I walked out Kevin looked at me with an suspicious look on his face. I was praying that he hasn't figured anything out.

"Are you crying?" I brought my hands to my face and felt that some tears had fallen when I was walking out the door. I wiped them away and pushed Kevin out of the way.

"No, now move." I said but he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I didn't want to look at him so I chose the flood instead.

"Kendall, you are crying. What is wrong? Did something happen between you and Logan?" I looked up at my brother and then pulled my arm from him.

"Leave me alone." That was the last thing I said before walking down the hall and into my room. I slammed the door, went straight for my bed, and let the tears fall.

Kevin stood in the hallway shocked at his brother's actions. He had never really blown him off like that before. Being the close family that they are, when someone was upset they always talked about it. The only thing Kevin could think of was that Logan has done something to his baby brother. With anger over coming him, he went right for his phone to call Logan to comfort him about what happened. Kevin turned back around and walked out the door into the back so balcony so one could hear him yelling because he knew he would be. About after 3 to 4 rings Logan finally picked up.

"Hello." Logan answered in his little cheerful voice.

"What the hell did you to do Kendall to make him cry?" Kevin yelled into the phone. Logan was taken aback by the anger in Kevin's voice. He hadn't done anything to his knowledge.

"Wow, Kev what are you talking about? I didn't do anything and Kendall is crying?" Logan said now with worry in his voice. It wasn't very often that Kendall cried and when he did, something was seriously wrong.

"You had to have done something to upset him? He has been the in the bathroom for an hour and when I made him come out he had tears rolling down his face."

Logan was quite on the phone then a thought came to him and he had an idea what was going on. A few weeks before Kendall was to leave for Bail he and Logan wanted to have a romantic dinner together, so Logan went all out. They had nice dinner and some wine, ok a lot of wine and things got out of hand. They ended up having sex on the kitchen table. When Logan and Kendall finally got together, he was told about little problem that Kendall was born with. When Kathy was carrying Kendall, the first ultrasound showed that he was a girl because that what was shown and the second one showed that he was in deed a boy. Come to find out Kendall was graced with both XX and Y-chromosomes. The doctor had told Kent and Kathy that there was nothing really to worry about unless he would turn out gay or bi. If so, there was a 5 to 10 percent that he would be able to carry a child. Kendall had told Logan about his medical problem that is why they were always safe when it came to sex. Logan wasn't scared at all about this, he thought that it was great. He and Kendall would be able to have a family is they chose to. Kendall and Logan had come close one time thinking that Kendall was pregnant but it came out negative. Which had broken both their hearts but Logan was worried that maybe this time it's wasn't negative.

"Kevin I am coming over now!" Logan said before hanging up the phone. Kevin pulled the phone away and looked at it and then it hit him. Logan worried voice, Kendall being upset and crying. That is when he remembered Kendall being a little sick in Bail, he had thought maybe it was the food.

"Shit" Kevin ran down the hall and knocked on Kendall door. He waited and still didn't hear anything so he knocked on it again. "Kendall open up, please."

"Sleeping, come back never!" Kendall yelled through the door. Kevin pushed the door open and saw Kendall curled up in a little ball, holding his stomach with a blanked coving him. Kevin shut the door and walked over until he sat down on Kendall bed. Placing his hand on Kendall back, he took a deep breath before he asked what needed to be asked.

"Yes or No" Kevin asked. He saw Kendall slowly turn over to look up at him. Kevin could see that he was still crying. His face was red and puffy. Kendall saw Kevin looking at him so all he did was point to his desk before turning back to face the wall. Kevin saw what was sitting there, leaned over, picked up, and read what was in it. Kevin knew when Kendall was told that he could have kids he was shocked and scared but eventually became happy because him being Bi he could have children with whomever he fell in love with. However, right now it couldn't have been a worst time. With everything that is going on his life. "You're going to get fat." Kevin said with a little chuckle trying to brighten up the mood because he knew Kendall needed it right now.

"Shut up." Kendall said with his head in the pillow. Kendall turned over, sat up in his bed, and faced his brother. "I am so screwed." Kevin smiled and placed his hand on his brother shoulder.

"That is what happens when you let someone screw you?" That is when he got hit in the head with a pillow. "Hey!" Kevin said as he recovers from the pillow assault. "I called Logan and kind of yelled at him for making you upset. He got worried; he is on his way over." Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"Only you…." Kendall said as the doorbell rang, they both looked to each other before running out the door and down the stairs.

Kathy was walking to the door when she saw two of her sons running down to the front door; Kendall made it first and opens the door. Logan didn't even have time to say anything. Kendall grabbed him and pulled him up to his room with Kevin following close behind them. Kathy looked to Kenneth and her husband with a questionable look on her face. Kendall, Logan, and Kevin made it back to the room and walked in. Kendall shut the door, ran to Logan, wrapped his arms around him, and let the tears fall. Logan threw his arms around the crying boy and pulled him closer to his chest, led him to his bed, and sat down. Kendall soon placed his head in Logan lap and started to cry harder. Kevin watched everything that was going on before him and knew this needed to be a private moment.

"I am going to go…." Kevin looked to Logan who was watching Kendall; he looked up and smiled at Kevin before he walked out the room leaving Kendall and Logan alone. As Kevin shut the door, Logan moved his hand to Kendall chin so he would look up at him. Kendall sat up and slowly wiped the tears from his face.

"Ken...". Logan brought his hand to Kendall face and wiped the tears away that rolled down his face. "Are you?" Kendall just shook his head, leaded over, grabbed the test, and showed it to Logan. Logan picked up the test and smiled as he read the words.

"Logan I am sor…" Logan cut Kendall off by kissing him. Kendall leaned into his kiss and threw his arms around Logan neck. Logan deepens the kiss and pushes Kendall onto his back. Once they broke away, Logan smiled down at Kendall.

"Sweetie, don't ever be sorry. I told you if this were to happen it would be a blessing. Baby, I know this is at the worst time ever but it happened so no saying you're sorry." Kendall smiled up at Logan, leaned in, and kissed him before pulling back down on top of him. He needed Logan right now. He just needed him to be with him and keep him safe.

"I love you and I am sorry for worrying you." Kendall spoke as he curled himself against Logan.

"You worry me every damn day." Logan said pulling Kendall closer to his chest. Kendall snuggled more into him and closed his eyes. He just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he can because once everyone finds out. It will be hell, not just with the band but the fans.

Kevin stood by his brother's door for a few minutes before he decided to go down stairs, as he did he came face to face with his family all watching him.

"What is going on with your brother?" His mom asked him. It wasn't his place to tell, he didn't even know if Kendall wanted anyone to know right now. Kevin let a breath he was holding in out.

"Look, it isn't my place to say."

"Kevin…" Kathy said but stopped when she saw Kendall and Logan coming down the steps. Kevin turned around and saw he had a little smile on his face. "Kendall, honey is everything ok?" She asked them as they passed by her. Kendall stopped grabbed Logan hand and smiled at his mom.

"Yea mom, Logan and I are going out I will see you tomorrow sometime." Kendall could see the worry in his face but he couldn't tell her just yet.

"Ok honey, if you need anything call." Kendall nodded and waved at everyone before he and Logan walked out the door. That is when everyone turned back to Kevin knowing he knew something.

"Not saying a word. When Kendall wants you guys to know what is going on with then he will tell you guys." With that, Kevin walked out the door. "Hey!" The guys turned and stopped. "Well, do I have to worry about you leaving my brother over here?" Logan looked to Kendall and squeezed his hand then looked back to Kevin who was still standing there waiting for an answer.

"No, Kevin we just need some time to ourselves to talk about this before we tell our families." Logan said. Kevin nodded; open the door for Kendall and smiled before shutting the door. Kevin stood there and watched them drive away. Kendall sat there and waved at his brother he watched then very carefully as they drive away. Kendall was glad he wasn't freaking out about this, like he was. Kendall knew Logan wouldn't leave him, he was excited when he found out about Kendall's medical problem. Kendall sighed into the seat and turn to see Logan smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before lacing their fingers together.

"Stop thinking Kendall. This is a blessing now stop. I know what goes on in that head of yours." Kendall smiled at him but he was right that all Kendall was thinking about. How were their going to explain this to everyone. Kendall knew his family will be understanding and Logan's but what about everything else. "Kendall stop it right now."

"Fine, but Logan how will be able to do this?" Kendall spoke as a tear ran down his face. He was still scared of this whole situation.

"We will be able to, I love you and you love me, that is enough for me. I don't care about what other people will think. Look, I don't ever care if this ends my career. I love you and our baby and that is all that matters to me now and forever." Kendall felt a little tear come down my face. He wiped it away before Logan could see but I was too late. "Did I make you cry?" Logan asked with that side grin he has.

"Shut up, I am hungry now." Logan looked at Kendall with his eyebrow raised. "What I am in the mood for chicken and French fries." I haven't eaten all day and now my stomach was growling.

"Okay then I think we need to go find some chicken and French fries." Logan and Kendall found a nice little place down town, stopped there, and ate. They talked about everything, which made Kendall started to feel better about being pregnant. Kendall knew Logan was going to stick by him no matter what happens and he was right Kendall didn't care either if this ended his singing or acting. All that matters is Logan, him and their baby. After dinner they decided to take a walk on the beach, it was such a wonderful night, the sky was clear and the stars were out. "You're getting tired?"

"No, I am not…" Kendall said as I let out a big yawn. He was right Kendall was tried tremendously, but yet he didn't want to leave just yet, they were having such a good time Kendall didn't want the night to end.

"Yes you are, now come on let's go back to my place." Kendall just nodded his head and placed it on Logan shoulder as their walked back to the car. Logan opens the door for Kendall; as soon as he closed the door Kendall's closed his eyes. He was dead tired and as soon as he felt the softness of the seat, he was gone. Logan walked over to the driver side and got in, once inside he turned to see Kendall sound asleep already which brought a small smile to his face.

"Well that didn't take long." Logan started the car and started to drive back home when he heard Kendall phone going off, taking one hand off the wheel, he leaned over and answers his phone. "Hello."

"Logan?"

"Oh hey, Mrs. Schmidt"

"Sweetie are you and Kendall alright? I mean for earlier tonight." Thinking about it be knew that right now they were find but about tomorrow he didn't know yet.

"Yea, we are find, had a little fight that's all but everything is better now." Logan lied though his teeth's, he knew Kendall wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet. He had called his doctor, the one that has been taking care of him since his birth. Kendall and Logan had appoint tomorrow morning to make sure that he was in deed pregnant before they told everyone.

"Logan, are you sure there isn't anything else going on with you two?" Logan took a moment before he answered her question.

"No just a stupid little fight, that's all. We will see ya tomorrow. Good Night."

"Goodnight sweetie." Logan hung up the phone and turned his head to see Kendall. He looked so peaceful and happy. He could have sworn that Kendall even had a little smile on his face.

The next morning Logan rolled over to find that Kendall wasn't in bed with him. He sat up, looked around the room, and didn't see him at all. Logan moved so his feet were hanging off the bed, he let out a yawn before standing up, he was about to call out when he heard someone throwing up in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. "Kendall are you ok in there?" Logan asked moving over so he was standing in front of the door. After a few seconds of now answers he got one.

"Yup, my stomach didn't like the chicken last night or the ice cream I had an hour ago." Running his finger through his hair Logan went to turn the knob. "Don't come in here! I look like shit!" Logan couldn't help but laugh at that. Chuckling at that Logan smiled and took his hand away from the knob.

"Ok babe I am going into the kitchen. When you think you look good enough come meet me." Logan said before he walked out the door. He walked through the hall, passed his sister room. He peeked his head inside and seen that she was getting her stuff ready for school. "Morning"

"Hey, Morning, Oh is Kendall sick? I heard him throwing up all last night?" Presley asked as she opened her door all the way and walked out into the hallway with her brother.

"Dinner didn't agree with his stomach."

"Got ya'll, hey don't you two have to be at work in a few hours?"

"Shit" Logan said. He had forgotten about that. He was too worried about getting Kendall to the doctors to ever call and tell the guys that he and Kendall were going to be late. Presley saw that look on his brother face and knew he had forgotten.

"You forgot didn't you?" she said with a little laugh.

"No, hey you leave in 5, so I would be going." Logan said as he watched his sister give him those eyes and walked into the living room. Logan soon followed her and saw his mom sitting at the table reading the new paper and drinking some coffee.

"Morning Logie bear."

"Morning" Logan answered back as he poured him some coffee, he wanted to be wide away when Kendall and he saw the doctor that was in an hour. Logan groaned and pulled a chair out and sat next to his mother. Noticing his son action Pam couldn't help worry about her son.

"Are you ok? You look like you didn't get any sleep at all last night?"

"I didn't… Kendall kept getting up to puke. God, I hope that morning sickness crap doesn't last long." Logan said as he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Morning sickness" Logan looked up at his mother and realized what he had just said. Logan looked to his mother but before he could say anything Kendall walked in holding a rage to his mouth. Every little smell made him want to throw up. Pam turned to see how sickly Kendall looked as he walked closer to Logan and herself.

"Well, it looks like I was right and Kathy was wrong." Logan and Kendall both looked her with wide eyes.

"Right about what mom" Logan asked. Pam turned back to the boys and smiled.

"Oh, just that we both had a feeling that Kendall was going to get pregnant this month or the last I mean the way you two have been these last few months it was bound to happen. Kathy picked January and I picked December. So, I am right." Kendall was shocked but he still walked over to Logan and sat in his lap. He was dead tired and the puking wasn't helping him any.

"I would be upset with this but I am tired." Kendall said leaning his back onto Logan who wrapped his arms around him. "Well, I guess we don't have to tell you."

Pam stood up and walked over to the sink and placed her cup in there before she turned back to see her son and Kendall watching her. "Kendall have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, mom we are going this morning." Logan turned his head and saw the time. "Damnit, Ken we have 35mins to get there." Kendall moaned and stood up, he wasn't in the mood to go this morning but he and Logan needed to make sure about everything.

"Boys, I won't say anything to Kathy until I here for you." Logan and Kendall both smiled. Logan started to push Kendall from his lap. Standing up Logan turned back to Kendall and saw that look he was giving him and he knew.

"You're going to have to carry me back into the room; I am too tired to move." Kendall said smiling at Logan before he knew Logan would. Logan shook his head and walked back over to Kendall who had his arms out watching for Logan.

"Your glad your light." Logan said picking Kendall up bride style. Kendall then wrapped his arm around Logan as they walked back to Logan room. After Logan and Kendall were ready, it was off to see the Doctor. The boys had so many miss calls from, Dustin, to Carlos, their manger and other people. They knew they would hear it later but right now that didn't matter to them one bit.

Carlos Pena Jr, James Maslow and the rest of the big time crew were all getting pissed and worried at the same time. Logan and Kendall were missing and neither one of them were picking up their cell phone. They had been calling them for an hour and still nothing. Carlos called Kendall mother and brothers but they too had no idea where they were. Logan family was in the same boat, well one person knew but she wasn't say anything.

"Ok, that is it!" Dustin said pulling out his phone one more time. About a years ago Logan and him got bored and stolen Kendall phone and but a tracker on it. Dustin pulled up something and then hit some number and waited for the phone to load.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he and Carlos walked over to Dustin with some other crewmembers. Dustin looked up and smiled before he went back to what he was doing.

"Logan and I got bored one day and decided to place a tracker on Kendall phone, so we could see where ever he went." Dustin said as the screen lit up. Everyone waited until a little blue dot came on the phone. Dustin went and hit it and soon the name came up to where Kendall was at this very moment.

"Woman and Children Hospital" James asked. He looked at everyone and then back to Dustin phone. Dustin eyes went wide; he knew what was going on now. He knew about Kendall and if he was there that only meant one thing. Kendall was Pregnant.

"Oh, this damn thing is messing up again." Dustin said shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Look, let's give them another hour and if they aren't here then we will try calling them again." Everyone shook their heads and agreed.

Back at the doctor Kendall and Logan sat there patiently waiting for Kendall's name to be called.

"Clam down Kendall, everything is going to be ok." Logan told him as he placed his hand on his knee. Kendall leg was going up and down, something he does when he is nerves.

"I can't what if I can't carry this baby, or if something wrong with the fetus and I have to terminate it." Kendall said trying to fight back the tears that wanted to escape. Logan saw and placed his on Kendall shoulder and pulled him closer to him and placed a kiss a pond the side if his head. Logan and Kendall stayed like that for a few moments before a nurse came out and called Kendall name. Logan and Kendall smiled to each other and followed the nurse to a room. She took some information down she needed.

"It won't be long." She said before leaving the room. Logan could tell that Kendall was worried and to be honest he was too. Kendall noticed that Logan's hands was shaking a little bit, Kendall squeezed it to reassure Logan that everything was going to be fine.

"Now, look who is getting worried?" Kendall said with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Shut up ok…" Logan said smiling at Kendall. The two sat there together not saying a word until the door opened and the doctor came walking in. Kendall smiled as he did, he had been forever since he had seen her.

"Good Morning Kendall, I haven't seen you in ages. Oh and this must be the person I hear so much about." Doctor Hebert said while looking towards Logan. Kendall turned to Logan and smiled.

"Yea, that would be me."

"I would guess so. Now, Kendall do we think that we might be pregnant?"

"Yea, I been feeling like it and I took two tests one Saturday and the other last night and both came out positive. So here I am…"

"I see, well I am going to take some blood and have you pee into this cup and we will see. It shouldn't take that long. I will be right back and then we will talk about everything while we wait." The doctor left the room and another nurse came in to take some blood work. Kendall left and went to the bathroom and came back. Not, long after that the doctor came back in and sat down. "Now, Kendall I know we have talked about this before but I would just like to go over a few things with you.

"That is fine. Logan doesn't know so go head." Logan just smiled at them and pulled the chair that was sitting in the corner up to Kendall and the doctor.

"Ok, Kendall if it does turn out that you are pregnant this will be conceded a high risk. Only two other men who were born with this were able to carry their child to full term. You will have to be very careful with what you do."

"You're talking about like the dancing and anything that will put pressure on his body?" Logan asked.

"Yes, the singing and acting isn't a big deal as long as it doesn't cause too much stress on his body. Kendall you won't show as much either as a normal woman would. This in your case would be a good thing. Now, Kendall if this baby is to be carried full term you will have to be put on bed rest in your 7 months." All Kendall did was shake his head. He knew some of the risk but he didn't care anymore. If he was in deed having a baby he would do everything in his power to bring his child into the world safe.

"So, what you're saying his that Kendall will be limited to what he can do after the 6 month?" Logan asked as he grabbed Kendall hand. Kendall just smiled at him.

"Yes, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear but it is the only way for the baby to be carried." Logan and Kendall just smiled and then look back to the doctor.

"I don't care if I am to be put on bed rest and won't be able to do things I want my child to be born healthy and safe." Kendall said right as a nurse came back in with his test results. Logan and Kendall both took a deep breath as she opened the file. Both men watched her eyes as she read over the papers. Once she was done, she closed the file and looked to Kendall and Logan who were waiting for the new.

"Well, congratulation you too, it looks like you're going to be parents." Kendall felt relief wash over him. He smiled at Logan and then leans back on the table. "Is he ok?" The doctor asked.

"Yea, he is fine." Logan stood up, walked over to Kendall, leaned down and kissed him. The doctor could only smile.

"Would you boys like an ultrasound done?" Kendall sat up, smiled, and nodded his head. "I take that as a yes." Everyone got up and followed the doctor into a room, she asked Kendall to lie down and lift his shirt up. Kendall did as he was told and waited for the doctor to get everything ready. Not long after that the doctor placed that cold gel on him. The screen came on. Logan and Kendall were watching her until she stop. "There…" She pointed. Logan smiled and grabbed Kendall hand.

"Wow, there it is…." Kendall said.

"Yup a little peanut" Logan said. The doctor moved around and pressed a few bottoms and soon a picture was printed out.

"First baby picture" She handed it to Kendall and Logan. "Oh I should let you two know that the two other cases like Kendall, both pregnancies were multiple births.

"What" Kendall and Logan both asked?

Well, later that day the Kendall and Logan decided they would go back to Kendall place. Both of them knew it was going to be hell. They hadn't talked to anyone since last night and didn't show up to work, and didn't answer any phone calls. Logan pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. "I don't want to do this Ken, can we just leave and go somewhere until the baby is born and then come back." Logan said learning into the seat.

"And you talk about me? Logan, we will be fine. We can make it through this together and if people cannot understand then find. I rather share my life with you and this baby then have fame." Logan couldn't help but smile at Kendall, he leaned up and brought his lips to Kendall. Kendall pulled Logan closer and soon wrapped his arms around him. They pulled away and leaned against each other foreheads. "Well, it's now or never."

"Can I choose never?" Kendall smiled, opens the door, walked over to Logan side, and pulled him out. Both men stood outside the front door, neither one wanted to go in but this needed to be done. Kendall slowly opens the door and pulls Logan with him. They both walked into the living room to find Kendall mother, father and their Manger all sitting down talking. When Kathy saw them, she turned her head and smiled at them but Kendall could tell she was upset. He had never blown off work like this or avoided her phone calls.

"Hi" Was all Kendall could say.

"Hi, that is all you can say? Kendall everyone has been worried about you two. You two walk out of here last night, I call you and Logan both but get no answers and then you two don't even bother to show up at rehearsal." Kathy said. Logan was going to say something to her when their Manger spoke up, he had had a long day talking to everyone trying to find out what was going on.

"Look, I don't know what happened with you two last night, but you can't just skip rehearsal, there are so many other people involved in this. I will not have your personal problem getting in the way of this." Logan stood there and listen to him talk, he turn to see Kendall and could tell that he upset. Logan took a deep breath before letting him have it. It had been a long day for everyone.

"Look, I don't give a fuck about the damn tour or rehearsal right now! Kendall and I have more importance things to worry about in our lives then getting ready for a concert!" Logan's out busted caused Kathy to stand up.

"What is going on and I want an answer now?" Kathy asked. Kendall walked towards his mom, handed her a little envelope. She took it from Kendall and opened it up, took the picture out and gasps.

"That is what is going on with us right now. And Logan is right; this means more to me than the tour." Kendall said walking into the kitchen. Logan soon followed him, leaving Kathy, Kent and their manger in the living room. Kent stood up and made his way over to his wife who was still looking down at the picture that lay in her hand.

"Kathy what is it?" Kent asked his wife. She gave her husband the picture and he looked at him. He knew this could happen but he didn't think it would happen right now. "Well…"

"What is going on?" Kathy and Kent turned to the boy's manger and started to explain to him about Kendall's medical condition. They told him that there was a chance that he would be able to have child and if so, it would be difficult for him. He would have to be very careful in everything he did while carrying the baby. That meant the tour would have to be canceled, unless Kendall could just be there, sing, and not dance.


	2. Breaking the new

Kendall and Logan had left everyone in the living to talk among themselves; he and Logan didn't want to heard any of it. At this time they didn't care what was going to happen, all that matters is keeping Kendall and the baby or babies safe. Logan looked over to see Kendall, you could tell that he was tried and a little stressed out. Logan looked back into the living, he could hear their manger freaking about what was going on. He smiled to himself before walking over to Kendall, who was sitting down at the table.

"You look tense?" Kendall looked up when he felt Logan hands on his shoulders.

"Very much so, you know I am starting to think your idea of disappearing would be good at this point."

"Hey, it still stands." Logan said as he leaned down and placed a kiss to Kendall neck, Kendall moved his head back and closed his eyes. "Sit up straight; I am going to give you my world famous Henderson massage."

"Ok, but you do remember what happens every time you do." Kendall said with a little smirk on his face. Kendall moved so he was sitting up better and then felt Logan hands on his neck. Kendall closed his eyes and just enjoyed his time with Logan, because he knows soon his mom and dad would be done talking to their manger. About 15 minutes after Logan started the voices stopped in the living room, knowing what the meant Kendall turned to face Logan "I don't want to do this right now."

"I know, why don't you go upstairs and get in bed. I will handle all of this, you don't need the stress." Logan moved away from Kendall as he pushed the chair out and got up, he turned to face Logan.

"Thanks" Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan, pulled away and smiled. "Love you and good luck. Don't kill anyone baby."

"Get out of here before it's too late." Logan said joking to Kendall. Kendall smiled and soon walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Logan was right he didn't need the stress that he knew would be coming in a little bit. He didn't want to leave Logan down there alone but he didn't want to be in there either. Kendall was about to walk into his room when he heard Logan yelling. "I quit then!" that was faster than he thought it would have took.

Back in the Kitchen Logan was pissed at what was being said. He couldn't believe what their manger was telling him.

"Logan, I don't know what else to say. This is a big tour and we cannot cancel it. Too much money and time as been put into this, you two need to understand other people are involved in this too."

"I understand that but I will not put Kendall and my child at risk. If you can't understand that I quit then! Kendall means more to me than this damn tour and fame!" Logan yelled as he was making his way out of the kitchen.

"Logan we need to talk about this more." Logan stopped and turned back to face him and got into his face. Kathy watched what was going on and she knew Kendall might have gone up stares but he didn't go into his room. She looked to the men in front of her arguing before she walked out to go to see her son. She knew this was hard on him and that she needed to be there for him. She walked and looked up to see Kendall sitting at the top just listing to what was going on. He looked down at her with a sad smile. She walked up there to be with her son. She sat next to him and brought him into her arms and that he when Kendall broke down into tears.

"I don't know what to do mom? I know if I just get rid of the baby then things will be better." Kathy couldn't believe what she was hearing for her son. She pulled away from him so she could look at him. She saw how upset he was. It broke her heart so much to see her baby boy this upset.

"Kendall don't you ever think like that again. You will not get rid of my grandchild. I know the timing isn't the best for this but it still happened."

"You mean grandchildren." Kathy smiled at her son, she remember the doctor saying that if he was to have a baby that it might be more than one. "Mom, I want this baby or babies but I don't want all the damn drama that will come my way."

"Sweetie I know but that's life. Look, we will find a way to deal with everything that is going to happen. I know things seem hard right now but it will get better. Kendall hugged his mother, he needed her right now and she knew that. Kendall and Kathy stayed like that until they heard something break and Kent yell.

"Ok, that enough" Kendall and Kathy stood up and walked down and into the kitchen to see Kent standing between Logan and their manger. Logan was waving his hand up and down and their manger stooled there with a bloody nose. Kendall walked up to Logan and saw his hand had a few cuts on it.

"What happened?" Kendall asked when he saw broken glass everywhere and blood drops on the floor but he already had a feeling of what Logan did.

"Logan and Kendall we will talk more in the morning after everyone has calmed down." Their manger said before walking to the front door with Kent. Kendall and Kathy both turn to Logan, who had walked over to the sink to raise the blood from his hand.

"You hit him?" Kathy asked.

"I had to, he said for Kendall to abort the baby. So I kind went off and punched him." Kendall couldn't help by smile.

"Thanks, I think that was the nicest thing anymore has ever done for me."

"I had to baby." Logan walked over to Kendall, kissed him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kathy smiled at the sight in front of her. She knew Logan wasn't going to let anything get in the way. Everyone heard the door close, Kent and Dustin came walking into the room.

"What the hell happen?" Dustin asked as he walking into the kitchen and seen broken glass everywhere and Logan's hand.

"Logan beat the crap out of him." Kendall told Dustin with the biggest smile on his face. He knew he shouldn't be so happy about it but he was. He couldn't help it.

"So, is it true?" Kendall just nodded his head. He remembers that Dustin knew about everything. "So, I take it you guys are fired?"

"I think I might be." Logan said moving Kendall with him to join everyone at the table. Logan pulled a chair out and Kendall sat in his lap. "So any questions" Everyone sit there for a few hours and talked about everything that had happened until Kendall got tired. Everyone knew things were only going to get worse before it would get better. After Logan and Kendall went to bed, Dustin left leaving Kent and Kathy alone.

"I don't know how those two are going to make it through this Kent." Kathy told her husband, she knew they were either going to try to work through this with everyone or just give up on their careers, which she knew Logan and Kendall would in a heartbeat.

"Only time will tell, but I know those boys will be able to do this. From what I seen from Logan tonight I know he won't let any harm to come to Kendall and that baby. I mean our son knows how to pick them."

The next morning Kendall rolled over to find Logan wasn't next to him. He shot up and kind of got worried. He knew Logan wouldn't have left without telling him but he still couldn't fight that feeling he was having. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He walked up to the mirror. "God, I look like crap." Kendall did what he had to do and walked down and into the living room to see no one was in there. "Huh?" That is when he walked into the kitchen to see Logan and Kevin standing over the stove poking something with a knife. Standing in the doorway Kendall just watched Logan and his brother.

"I think you over done it," Kevin said.

"No, it's just well done." Logan said as he and Kevin leaned into the stove closer. Kendall stood there a little bit longer watching them before he got an idea. He slowly walked over to them, stood on his tiptoes to see what they were looking at. He guessed it was an omelet but it looked more like something that he threw up yesterday. He leaned back down and yelled.

"HEY!" Both Kevin and Logan jumped back and saw Kendall standing there laughing at them. After the shock was over Kevin and Logan started laughing.

"Hey prego, how you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"Better, nothing is bugging my stomach this morning." Kendall said walking over to cabin to grab something out. "So why did you kill that poor egg?" Kendall asked as he was digging for what he wanted to eat.

"It said some bad things about you so we got into a fight and I won." Logan said as he went back to whatever else he was cooking on the stove. It smelt like bacon to him and God knows he wanted some of that. However, he wasn't going to, he knew he was going to gain some weight but he was still going to try and eat right, if he could.

"Yea you seem to be doing that a lot lately." Kendall said with a little chuckle as he went to sit down.

"Yea, I heard about that Logan?"

"I had to; Kendall needed someone to defend him." Logan said as he placed some bacon on a plate and walked to join Kevin and Kendall at the table.

"My hero…" Kendall said as he poured him some of his organic cereal. Once it hit the bowl, the smell hit Kendall nose and made his stomach turn. Logan and Kevin sat there and saw Kendall face.

"You ok?" Kevin asked. Kendall didn't say anything, he pushed the chair back and ran into the down stares bathroom.

"Well, I guess no more organic cereal for a while." Logan said as he pushed the bowl away. He loved Kendall with everything he had but some of the food he ate was just disgusting. Maybe now that he was pregnant he would be eating some normal food.

"Your happy about this aren't you?" Kevin asked as he shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"Happy about what" Kathy walked into the kitchen to join her family.

"The cereal smell got Kendall nausea. So he took off into the bathroom." Logan said as he looked down the hall to see if Kendall was still in there. He needed to tell Kendall that their manger had called him last night apologizing to both of them about what happened. They both had a good talk last night and decided to try to work around everything. Logan told him he and Kendall really didn't want to cancel everything but he wasn't going to let any harm come to the baby and Kendall. Therefore, they had to go into rehearsal today and tell everyone what is going on.

"Oh God he is going to be like me." Kathy said as Kendall came walking back in.

"How long is this going to last? Everything is making me nausea." Kendall said going back to sit next to Logan; once he did he placed his head on the table. Logan patted him on the back and pushed the bacon next to him. Kendall looked up and smiled. "I want that so bad…."

"It is only a few inches away, it just sitting there waiting to be eaten." Logan said picking up apiece waving it in front of Kendall's face. Looking at the bacon and then back to Logan, he made decision.

"You're going to get me fat?" Kendall said grabbing the piece from Logan and then the whole plate.

"Yup, that is my whole new goal this year." Everyone had a nice morning. Logan called his mom and told her what had happen. She was upset about him hitting someone but then she was glad he was sticking up for his family. Logan and Kendall got ready to head to work; they both knew this was going to be a fun day. Kendall fought the whole time; he didn't want to face anyone right now. The doctor did say that Kendall's hormones would be affected very early and would only get worse has the pregnancies progress and he could feel his emotions were all out of whack already. They finally made it to where they needed to be. Logan stopped the car and turn to Kendall "You have too Kendall, as much as I don't want to you know we have too."

"I know, I just don't feel like explaining this to everyone. I know Dustin knows but …" Logan cut Kendall off with a kiss. Logan pulled away and smiled at Kendall "Let's get this shit over with." Logan and Kendall both got out and started walking toward the stage, once they got closer, they could hear their manger talking about some kind of changes. Everyone stopped talking when they walked into the room.

"Hey" Kendall and Logan said.

"What the hell was with you two yesterday?" James was the first one to speak up. You could tell that he wasn't too happy about yesterday. Logan saw Kendall tense up, so he grabbed his hand and squeezed it to let Kendall know it was going to be ok.

"Look, sorry about that but something came up. It was more importance to us then coming to rehearsal." Logan told him.

"So let me guess this is why we are being told about some changes to the tour." Carlos said. He noticed something seemed off with Kendall. He stood very close to Logan and held onto his arm like his life depended on it. "Kendall are you ok?" Logan head shot right to Kendall, he was pale and swaying a little bit.

"Kendall…"

"I feel a little dizzy…" Logan grabbed Kendall and made him sit down on one of the speaker that was sitting there. He knew Kendall wasn't feeling good this morning. He was so worried about him. He wished that they didn't even have to come in today. Kendall sat down and placed his head down so he was looking at the ground. Logan sat next to him and placed his arms around him. Kendall looked up and seen everyone was watching him.

"Aright what is going on?" Carlos demanded. Logan and Kendall both looked to him. Logan was going to tell them for Kendall but he did it before Logan even had a chance to speak.

"Well I am pregnant."


	3. First Real Scare

Everyone sat and stood there in silent nobody knew what to say. Kendall sat there looking down at the ground; he didn't want to see the looks a pond everyone faces. Logan could tell that everyone was thinking about what had been said

"You're joking, this is just one big ass joke that you two came up with yesterday to mess with us." James said. Kendall heard him and looked up towards him. He was fighting back the tears that wanted to come forth. This was no damn joke, he was having a baby and everyone was starting to laugh about it, thinking that James was right. Kendall couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he let a few fall from being upset and also from the way he was feeling. He felt like he was going pass out any minute, he turn to Logan and grabbed his arm getting his attention back on him. Logan felt Kendall hand and turned to see him and immediately he knew something was wrong.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan moved so he was facing him. Kendall grabbed onto Logan before falling to the ground. Logan went with him and placed his back up against the amp. One thought went to his mind, was Kendall having a miscarriage.

"Logan, something wrong, call 911." Kendall said throwing his head back. Logan turned to Dustin who was already on the phone. Logan held Kendall until he was brought to the hospital. Logan called Mrs. Schmidt and his mom and told them everything that had happened. Logan was waiting in the waiting room with James, Carlos and Dustin. He was so worried about everything; he didn't know if Kendall had lost the baby or if it was something else, his nerve were shot, his body was so weak from all the worry that he had for Kendall and his unborn baby or babies. Logan looked up when he saw someone come and sit next to him and placed their hand on his back. He looked up to see James.

"Logan, we didn't think this was real and I am sorry for what I said." James told him, he felt like this was his fault that Kendall was in here. If, he had given them a chance to explain then maybe Kendall wouldn't have gotten upset and ended up here. He was hoping just like everyone else that Kendall didn't lose the baby.

"I know this is hard to believe but it's true, right now all we need is your support. Kendall needs it more than I do." Logan said trying to fight back any tears wanting to come out. He needed to be strong for Kendall no matter the outcome of this. Logan and James both looked up when the doors opens. Mrs. Schmidt and his mother came walking in; he stood up and walked over to his mom. She brought him into a hug and he finally let go. He wanted to be strong for Kendall, but right now that wasn't going to happen. He pulled away from his mother and gave her a small smile as a few tears ran down his cheek.

"Sweetie, listen to me Kendall and the baby will be fine, now what happened?" His mom asked him, he was about to tell them both when Dr. Hebert come walking in. Logan walked over to her to see that she was smiling which to him seemed like a good sign.

"Kendall and the baby are fine Logan." Logan let out a sigh of relief, he was thankful that Kendall didn't lose the baby. He knew if that would have happened, he and Kendall would be devastated. "His blood pressure was somewhat high, that is what caused him to pass out."

"He might have Preeclampsia through the pregnancies then?" Logan asked the doctor as James, Carlos and Dustin walked over to hear what was going on. They too were worried about Kendall now, knowing that it was true that he was having a baby. They still didn't understand how but it didn't matter. They just wanted Kendall and his baby to be ok.

"It is a high risk of that happening. His body is going through a lot right now and it isn't helping that his body isn't well prepared for this. First off, he is to skinny, and he will need to be put on one or more prenatal vitamin."

"I understand that all but can I see him now?" Logan asked her, he knew he should let her say more but he needed to see Kendall for himself to make sure that he was fine.

"Yes you can, we did give him something to help him sleep. You have about 10 minutes before it kicks in." She told everyone. Logan turns to face everyone who smiled at him and told him to go. Logan waved as he walked down the hall to Kendall room. Stopping and taking a deep breath, he opens the door to see Kendall lying on his side facing the window. Logan walked in and Kendall moved to see who it was. A smile automatic comes to his face.

"Hi" Kendall said in a little low voice, he was starting to feel the effects of the pills that he was given. Logan didn't say a word, he walked right up to Kendall's bed and got in with him. Kendall moved over a little and then placed his head on Logan chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought you had lost the baby or something horrible had happened to you." Logan said as he pulled Kendall closer to his body.

"Me too" Kendall answer back snuggling in closer to Logan, he was just as worried as Logan was. He thought that this would have been it. He was given a gift and then for it to be taken away would have been the death of him. He thanked God that it didn't happen. Logan looked down and Kendall who looked up to him at the same time. Logan places a soft kiss to Kendall forehead.

"The doctor said that you're too skinny, so that means I get to fatten you up with my amazing cooking skills." Rolling his eyes Kendall leaned up and kissed Logan softly on the lips before placing his head back on his chest.

"I figured that. Will, I guess you get what you wished for." Kendall said smiling and then letting a yawn out. Logan laughed at this. Kendall was just too cute.

"The meds are working I see."

"No, it was just little…." Kendall yawned again; he could feel that it wouldn't be long until he was out and in lala land. "Love you; I am going to sleep now and dream about how fat you're going to make me." Logan smiled down at Kendall because it was true; Logan was going to make sure Kendall body would be able to carry their baby until its birth even if that meant stuffing him like a turkey.

"Love you too and I will stay with until you're out, then I get to go explain to the guys how you got like this." Logan said with a little smirk on his face. Kendall lifted his head up to see Logan just a grinning at him.

"Oh on how you got me drunk and then had your way with me." All Logan did was nod. About 10 minutes after that Kendall was asleep. Logan moved him over a little bit, kissed his head and got out of bed and covered Kendall up so he would stay warm. Logan walked back into the waiting room to see everyone there.

"He is sleeping; the doctor told me that he should sleep for the next four to six hours." Logan went and sat next to his mom and Dustin. Mrs. Schmidt got up and walked over to Logan.

"Sweetie go home and get some rest, your mom and I will stay with Kendall. I will call you when he gets up. You look dead tried." Logan didn't want to leave Kendall but Mrs. Schmidt was right this had been a hell of three days and he was tried.

"Logan, I'll bring you home and in that time you can explain to us about all this. I mean your mom and Mrs. Schmidt told us about Kendall being born with it but what we wanna know is..." Logan stood up and stopped Carlos from finishing his question. Logan told his mom and Mrs. Schmidt if anything changes to call him and he would be right back. Carlos, James, and Dustin all decided to go and take Logan home. Logan didn't want to tell anyone but he was happy that someone else would be staying with Kendall right now, all he want to do was fall on his bed and sleep for days, but he knew that couldn't happen, Kendall needed him and he was going to be there no matter how tried he was. They were in this together now and forever.

Everyone was in the car driving Logan back home to get some much needed rest when Carlos figures this would be the best time to talk to him "Hey, Logan were still sorry about earlier. We should have let you guys explain everything to us." Carlos said. Logan just ran his hands through his hair and placed his head on the backseat.

"Look, I am sorry this happened Kendall and I are always careful but…" Logan was cut off when Carlos spoke up again.

"No, don't be Logan. This is a blessing for you guys, you and Kendall deserve a family. You guys have bad timing but that is how life is. While you were in with Kendall, we had some time to talk and we decided that if the tour needs to be cancel to keep Kendall and your kid safe then we will do it."

"I am with Carlos on this one too. The life of that baby is more importance to us than a tour that can be rescheduled, and if Kendall were to lose that baby none of us could forgive ourselves for making you guys do the tour knowing the troubles that Kendall will be having during his pregnancy."

"Thanks guys that mean a lot to me and Kendall." Logan was relieved to hear that the guys were going to support his and Kendall decision whatever it may be. Logan went to close his eyes when Dustin asked the question that everyone wanted to know about.

"Ok, what I don't get is, if you and Kendall are always careful why he is pregnant now?"

"Yea that is a good question?" Carlos asked. Logan leaned back, looked around the car, and smiled. He knew this would be coming. Should he tell them the truth that it was Kendall idea to go ahead with having sex unprotected and take the risk or lie, Logan went with the truth besides the way Kendall was looking that night, he couldn't tell him no.

"Fine, it was a few weeks before he and Kevin was leaving to go to Bail. We wanted to spend a nice romantic time together before he left."

"It must have been romantic you knocked him up." Dustin said earning a laugh from everyone including Logan himself.

"Shut up. Well I made Kendall favorite, went out, and got some wine. Also chocolate covered strawberries because he has an obsession with anything covered in chocolate." Logan smiled after saying that. Kendall in deed loved anything-covered in chocolate even he. Logan could feel eyes on him, and he looked around and smiled.

"I know that look Logan. Don't you remember Carlos and I walked in on the chocolate obsession?" James said, during the summer tour, Kendall and Logan snuck away from the meet and greets to have a little fun because Logan couldn't keep his hands to himself that day and Kendall was caving chocolate.

"How, many times do I have to say I am sorry about that?"

"A lot" Logan smiled to Carlos through the mirror. "Back to the story"

"Oh right, well we ate and had a few glasses of wine. Ok strike that, a lot of wine. I was sitting across from Kendall when he answers his phone he was looking so damn good. Well, I got up, walked over to him, grabbed his phone threw it somewhere in the dining room and started kissing him. Things got a little crazy and once I relived what we were getting at, I stopped. We didn't have anything, so I told Kendall and he gave me that sexy look he does and well…You see what happens."

"Yea and that Kendall has you wrapped around his fingers and can make you do anything with those gorgeous green eyes, as you tell people." Dustin said laughing.

"I am not wrapped around his fingers!" Everyone just laughed because it was true. Kendall could give him a look or a pout on his lips and Logan would give in to anything that he wanted. "I am surprised that no one has figured you guys out yet. I mean come on you two are too damn obvious to the world."

"No were not, we are always careful in public and we have never acted like a couple when we are out or doing interviews." Everyone just rolled their eyes because Logan was lying so damn bad. If you watched some of the interview that they have done, you could tell and the long dreaming glances that they give either other all the time. When they are singing or sitting next to one another. "I don't get what you guys are talking about."

"We will show you when we get you back home." James said. The rest of the ride home was with everyone talking about the tour and the fans. Logan did call his mom to check up on Kendall, she told him he was sleeping like a baby. He was doing all right and for Logan to stop worrying and get some rest.


	4. Fun before it all comes undone

Kendall POV

Because of what happen I was kept overnight at the hospital, my blood pressure was still a little high and the doctor was worried. I told my mom and Mrs. Henderson not to call Logan, I knew he was tried and he needed all the rest he could get. I knew he was trying to be strong for me but I knew him better and he was just as worried as I was. The next morning I called Logan, he and wasn't too happy about it. He was there with me until I was discharged; in the meantime, Doctor Hebert wanted to do another ultrasound, she wanted to make sure that my high blood pressure didn't harm my child. I was scared the whole time while she was getting everything prepared. Once everything was done, I was told to lay back, lift my shirt up and wait. I held onto Logan hand the whole time. I was squeezing his hand the whole time I didn't even notice that his hand was turning purple but yet Logan never stopped me. Once the ultrasound was done, Logan and I found out that I was further along than what was originally thought. That meant I was two months instead of a month, which put my conception dated in late November. The doctor also showed Logan and I something that made me cry. I tried so hard not to but the joy overcame me, the reason why it wasn't shown on the first one was because no one was looking for it. There right next to our baby was its twin. Logan and I were in deed having twins, after that was done I was allowed to go home. The doctor told Logan and me that I needed to at least grain 5 to 10 pounds this month and 5 to 8 for the next 3 months. The weight grain would help with the weak spells that I have been having. I was also put on two types of prenatal vitamin's, which were huge; I have never seen a pill that big in my life. I was also told to watch my salt intake, which meant only one salad a week. Logan was over joyed with this news. For some reason he wanted to stuff me full of food. The doctor told me that I needed to rest for the next three days, which I was glad for; I wasn't ready to face the world just yet. The first night I was home, I slept the whole day away; it felt so wonderful not happing to think of anything. The next morning I woke up alone in my bed, I sat up and yawed before my stomach turned on me yet again.

(Down Stairs)

Mrs. Schmidt was cooking in the kitchen with Logan looking through the fridge for something. Logan had practically moved in with them and she couldn't have been more happy about it. He was doing everything he could to take care of Kendall and her grandchildren. The day Kendall and Logan came home from the hospital Kendall was smiling from ear to ear and she knew that something good must have happen. Kendall ran over to his mother and hugged her; he pulled away and told her what they had found out. That night Logan parents come over for dinner and they told everyone, there wasn't a sad face in that room.

"Hey, where are the grapefruits that were in here last night?" Logan asked as he shut the fridge door closed. He had brought a few yesterday when he went to buy dinner for tonight.

"Oh, prego ate them last night. I came down here and saw him in the living room watching TV with three of them on the table and chocolate mint ice cream." Kevin said as he walked over to the table, pulled a chair out and sat down. Kevin's girlfriend was out of town yet again and he didn't want to stay by himself so he went to his mother house to stay until she got home. Mrs. Schmidt just laughed at this. Logan walked over to the table, pulled his chair out and sat down. He placed his coffee cup on his head and lean back.

"Logan, you feeling ok" Mrs. Schmidt asked him, she was concerned about him. He has been so worried about Kendall and taking care of him that he was forgetting that he needed to take care of himself also.

"Yeah, I am good. Just a damn headache, it won't go away!" Logan said closing his eyes with the coffee cup on his head. He was hoping that the warmth from it would help him a little. Logan soon felt like someone standing over him, he opened his eyes once more to see Kathy standing there looking down at him."

"Ok, that's it; get out of my kitchen and go lay down on the couch. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She walked over to the cupboard, pulled out some meds and gave them to Logan. "I don't want to hear it; you take these and go to that couch right now." She said pointing to the living room. Logan smiled, looked to Kevin who was trying not to laugh. Logan made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, he sat down, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, bubble guppies were on, deciding that he wasn't really going to watch TV he just wanted the noise, Logan laid down and closed his eyes. About 10 minutes later Kendall came down, he was feeling better then yesterday. He just wished he would stop throwing up. The doctor told him that some people went through their whole pregnancies with morning sickness. He was hoping that he wasn't going to be one of those people. Kendall turned the comer to hear that the TV was on. Entering the room Kendall saw Logan; he was lying on his back with his arm coving his eyes. Kendall knew what that meant he had a headache. Kendall knew that Logan wasn't thinking about himself through all this, he was doing everything he could to take care of him and the babies. Kendall walked into the room, stopped and looked down at Logan before he crawled on top of him and sat on his stomach. Logan moved his arm when he felt the weight come to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight that sat before him.

"Morning" Kendall said as he lean down and placed a very soft and sweet kiss to Logan lips before placing his head on Logan chest. Logan's hands went right for his back and started rubbing up and down. Kendall pulled back and sat straight up so he could see Logan better. He couldn't help that smile that came right to his face.

"Morning you grapefruit hog." Logan said as he entangled his fingers with Kendall's, all Kendall could do was smile more.

"So, you found out about that I see. Baby, I tried to fight it but I couldn't. Your kids wanted it so I had to eat them." Kendall said looking up and into the hallway before looking back down at Logan who was just staring at him.

"The kids aren't even here yet and you are blaming them. Hun, I see how this is going to be now." Logan told Kendall as he sat up some more. Kendall went to move but Logan pulled him back down to him and kissed him. Kendall ran his fingers through Logan hair as Logan grabbed onto his waist pulling him closer to his body. The kissing became more heated when someone cleared their throat. Both Kendall and Logan looked to see Kent standing in the doorway trying not to smile. Kendall turn beat red and shoved his head in Logan neck he was beyond embarrassed. It isn't every day that your father walks in on you making out with your boyfriend on the living room couch. Kendall lifted his head out when his father came in the room and sat in the chair next to the couch. Kendall and Logan smiled to each other before Kendall moved over to the other side of the couch. Logan sat up but regretted it the moment he did. The pain that was in his head came rushing right back.

"Your head" Kendall asked. All Logan did was nod. Kendall smiled and patted his knee. Logan smiled and placed his head on Kendall's lap. Kendall soon placed his fingers in Logan hair, he knew when his he had a headache it helped him when Logan did that.

"Hey, why does Logan have his head in between your legs?" Kevin asked as he and his mother walked into the room. Kendall groaned and threw his head back onto the couch.

"Hey, that better than what I walked in on?" Kent spoke looking at his son who moves his head to the side. Logan just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Kendall said when he moved his head back down to see his family smiling at him. Everyone just laughed including Logan who still had his head resting on Kendall lap.

"So, how was the grapefruit and ice cream last night?" Kevin asked his brother as he went and kicked Logan's legs off the couch so he could sit next to them. Logan looked over to Kevin and smiled before placing his legs over his lap. "Aww, Logie Kendall isn't enough for you?"

"Don't go there Kev." Kendall told him. Logan just smiled; he knew what Kendall was talking about, Kevin shot Kendall a look.

"Ice Cream and grapefruit" Kent asked them. He thought back to when Kathy was pregnant with Kendall; she ate the same things he was eating right now. "Who would have thought you would be just like your mother, she too had a thing for ice cream, which is all she wanted while she was carrying you."

"This isn't the worst part, last night before he fell asleep he ate carrots with sour cream. I had to leave the room." Logan told everyone in the room.

"Hey, you didn't complain when I put the sour cream…"

"KENDALL!" Everyone yelled at him. Kendall just looked down at Logan with a smirk on his face. "Changing the subject, what are you two doing today?" Kathy asked the boys.

"Logan is going home to bed until he feels better and I talk to Carlos and James yesterday, I am going with them to the dog park." Logan sat up and looked to Kendall, he was going to say something but he knew James and Carlos wouldn't let anything happen to him and if something does happen they will call him.

"Find Kendall if you feel bad or anything…" Kendall cut Logan off when a kiss, he pulled away and smiled.

"I know."

(Later that day, Dog Park)

Kendall was feeling better now that he was outside getting some fresh air; it felt nice to have the sun's rays hitting his body. He waited to spend some time with James and Carols to found out how they really felt about what was going on. He and Logan weren't the only ones to be effective by what was going on. The three men sat down on a blanket in the park and watched Fox and Syden playing right next to them. They were all talking when Kendall felt a little pain come to his lower abdomen; he placed his hand on his lower stomach, letting out a little whimper that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Carlos shot up from where he was sitting to be by Kendall's side.

"Are you ok? Did something happen, should I call Logan?" Kendall just smiled and shook her head.

"No, I am fine and thank you. The doctor said I would have a little bit of pain. I am fine guys, really no need to worry the babies are find."

"Babies" James asked. Logan and he forgot that they haven't told then them that they found out that they were having twins." Kendall smiled and looked to his friends who were waiting for an answer.

"Oh, sorry Logan and I found out that we are having twins.

"And you just seem to let that slip your mind and not tell us?" James said, as he picked fox up who had run over to him. Kendall smiled and took Fox from James, as he did Fox licked his face.

"Sorry, we were going to tell you guys tonight when you came over for dinner. Logan is cooking and I can't wait."

"It's ok; we will be surprised when Logan tells us." Carlos said. The rest of the day went great, the guys played with the dogs, signed a few autograph, Kendall threw up once, they passed a restaurant and the smell didn't agree with Kendall stomach. Kendall had to make Carlos and James stop, he wanted frozen yogurt. The three said their good byes until later that night. Logan was making this whole southern dinner, fired chicken, mash potato, green beans and so much more.

(That Night)

Logan was feeling much better, he slept for about 4 hours and then went right to his phone and checked to see if he had any messages and he did. He opened up his phone and seen a few pictures from Carlos. There were of Kendall and James holding Fox, then some of Kendall and Sydney, then Carlos, Kendall, James and the dogs all sticking out there tongues. He laughed aloud when he saw one from Kendall, it was a Carlos and Sydeny drinking out of the pond that was in the dog park. Another one was of Kendall stomach, with James and Carlos heads right next to it giving the thumbs up. Logan shook his head when he walked into his kitchen. The guys and a few crew member were coming over for dinner. Logan and Kendall were going to tell them what they found out about the baby and talk about the tour and what could be done about it.

"Hey son" Logan looked when his dad came walking in, he had just gotten off work. Logan looked at the clock and relied he has slept longer than he thought.

"Oh hey, you and mom are going to be here tonight right?" Logan asked as he was digging for a few things to cook with, as Logan started to come out he leaned up to quick and hit his head on the end of the cabin. "Oww oww." Logan said holding the back of his head. Logan father stood there trying not to laugh at his son who was holding and rubbing the back of his head.

"No, your mother and I are going out tonight with Kathy and Kent." His dad said between his laugher. Logan looked up at his dad and gave him those same eyes that his sister gives him. He was going to say something when someone one walked in.

"What did you do?" Kendall and Mrs. Henderson came walking into the room to see Logan holding the back of his head and the pans on the ground. Kendall walked right up to Logan and kissed his head. "You hit your head didn't you?" Logan just nodded and smiled before turning around to give Kendall a kiss on the lips. "What some help with all this?"

"Yes…" Logan and Kendall started cooking. It took longer that it should have. Logan kept stealing kisses from Kendall. And it didn't help when James got there with Fox. Logan's sister cat keep beating up Fox, so he and James had to stop them before Fox got eaten alive. Then Kendall got preoccupied with the cats and decided he wanted to play with it and not help with the food. So, Logan was left alone in there until Carlos and Dustin got there. Kendall and James had left to go play with the animals in the back yard. About three hour later, everything was done and everyone sat down to eat. Kendall ate like a big which made Logan happy, he knew that Kendall needed to grain some weight for the babies and himself. Every talked about what they were going to do for the tour it was decided that Kendall couldn't dance that much so the choreography was going to be changed so Kendall and the babies wouldn't be put in any harm which was good and if anything came up that Kendall couldn't do on the tour would be cut short. The next thing was to talk to Scott about the show but that would be sometime next week. Logan and James took their plates into the kitchen when Kendall screamed out Logan name from the living room.

"LOGAN!" James and Logan dropped everything and ran into the living room, to see Kendall shaking on the couch, Carlos was rubbing his hand on his back and Dustin was looking at the TV with a shocked look on his face. Logan and James turned to the screen and listen to what E news was talking about.

**"With breaking news it was heard by an unknown source today that Big Time Rush Kendall Schmidt is going to be a father of twins."**


	5. Panic

(Logan POV)

These last four days have been something else. The night Kevin called and told me about Kendall, I knew that our lives would change. I was scared at first hell I am still but I have to be strong for Kendall and our babies. I was so scared the day we went and told the guys, I thought Kendall was losing our family. I have to be strong for him right now, with everything that is happing. I am glad our tour manager is helping work around everything, which is one good thing. We still have to deal with Scott and the network. I still don't know how they will reacted about all this. To be honesty with you I don't care if we get fired from the show, it would be better for Kendall and I. I was also grateful for Carlos and James understanding of this. We do need their support just has much as our families. And the fans I know some will be happy for us and other, well there will always be haters in this world. I just hope Kendall will be able to deal with the backlash that I know will come our way. People think he can deal with things but they would be wrong.

**"With breaking news it was heard by an unknown source today that Big Time Rush Kendall Schmidt is going to be a father of twins**." Logan stood there frozen as he listens to the TV. **"It is still unknown who the mother…." **Carlos shut the TV off which got Logan attention. He looked over to Kendall, ran to Kendall other side, and pulled him into a tight hug. He looked to Carlos who was in as much shocked as the rest of the people in the room.

"Kendall, listening to me it's going to be alright." Logan said to Kendall, trying to calm him down. Everyone knew Kendall shouldn't be getting upset due to his high blood pressure. Kendall moved so that he was looking at Logan, he had a look of fear on his face. Kendall wanted to say something but there was nothing he could say to fix this someone knew about him, but who? And why would they do this to him and Logan.

"Logan no one knew about the twins. I only told Carlos and James today at the park." Kendall told Logan before he went back and hid his face in Logan's neck. He was trying to hold back the tears, he didn't want to show weakness in front of everyone but it was getting hard to these days.

"Carp, someone must have been spying on us." James said as he finally decided to walk over to where everyone was. Logan and Dustin both looked to James, which could be the only thing because no one else knows about him and Doctor Hebert, would never tell if so she would lose her job. Kendall moved away from Logan to look at his friends. How could he have been so careless and tell them while they were out, he should have known people could have been watching them and listening to everything they said.

"I can't deal with this right now." Kendall said getting up off the couch to only walk into the hallway. Logan didn't have any hesitation he jumped up and ran after Kendall. Logan made it to his room to find Kendall curled up in a little ball something he did when he was scared.

"Kendall.." Logan walked over to the side of his bed, grabbed Kendall hand, and kissed it. Kendall looked up, his face so sad and his eyes filled with fear. Logan saw and pulled Kendall into another hug and soon felt Kendall tears drop onto his shirt.

"Shh…"

"What are we going to do? I didn't want anyone to know this soon and now everything is ruin." Kendall told Logan through his tears. Logan had feared this was going to happen but not this soon. They wanted to wait until the tour was done before coming out to the world and then after the twins were born tell the world that about Kendall. All Logan could do right now was hold Kendall in his arm and tell him things will be ok, but Logan knew that it was never that simple. This wasn't going to be easy for them and the band. Back down stairs Carlos, James, and Dustin were the only ones left, everyone else decided to leave for now.

"There was no one around us; I don't see how anyone could have heard Kendall talking about the babies." Carlos said. He remembered to find a nice secluded place in the park so they wouldn't get bother.

"Carlos you know how people are, they will do anything." Dustin said. He was worried about Kendall. He had known him will almost forever and he knew how emotional he was and now that he hormonal it made things 10 times worse. Dustin knew that he needed to be there for his friends no matter what was to come.

"I fell like this is my fault this happen. I tried to find a nice spot so we wouldn't be noticed." Carlos said. Indeed, he was feeling guilty for this but he has no control over people.

"This isn't good for them at all, especially Kendall." James said as Kendall and Logan came back into the room. The three men all turned to see them. Kendall looked very pale; Logan had that worried look on his face again and everyone knew why.

"Well, at least they don't know I am the one that is pregnant." Kendall said with a little laugh. Logan smiled a little as Kendall went back to his spot on the couch with Carlos. He knew Kendall has to make jokes to make himself feel better.

"Yea, that is true." Dustin said, everyone just smiled "So….."

"Yea….." Logan said.

"Plain?" Carlos asked.

"Ugh…." Kendall said.

"What is this, a one word conversation?" James asked. He knew everyone was trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know, let's just tell the truth. Logan knocked you up!" Dustin said standing up and walked in front of the living room. "Look, people will think it is a joke. No one knows that you guys are together and come on Kendall is a dude. Just say is was a rumor."

"I don't see how that is going to work? Kendall is going to look like he is somewhat pregnant in a few months." Logan said.

"Just tell the fans that he got fat." James said, now getting in on the conversation.

"So, you want everyone to think that I got fat?" Kendall said.

"You are going to get fat, well you know." Logan said. He looked at Kendall and then slid off the couch to go stand by James. "You know what I mean…"

"And what about the tour" Kendall asked. It was going too hard to explain him not dancing and everything being changed.

"You broke your leg." Carlos said. Kendall turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "Did you all talk about this when I was somewhere else" Dustin, James and Carlos didn't say anything at all they just smiled at Logan and Kendall. It was all quite until Logan's phone rang, he jumped and pulled it out and saw it was his sister.

"Hey."

"Put the TV on to E-Entertainment right now!" Presley yelled into the phone.

"Presley we know about…." He was cut off.

"Logan just do it now!" Logan motion for someone to grab the remote and turn it back on to E once he did Dustin turns the volume up.

**"With the breaking new that was just told about Kendall Schmidt of Big Time Rush being a father of twins, come to found of he was born with a Medical condition that allows him to bare children. He was hospitably three days ago due to high blood pressure, when an ultrasound was done to check on the baby, it revealed that he is carrying twins. It is unknown at this time who the father is. More details to come soon. "**

"Can we panic now?" Kendall said.


	6. Tears

No one knew what to do with the information that was shown on TV. Logan held onto Kendall hand and could feel how bad he was shaking; he knew this wasn't good for Kendall health nor the babies. Logan nor Kendall didn't understand how this could have happen. The only way for them to know about his medical condition was through the doctor. Logan turned to face Kendall and could see the tears starting to come down, he pulled Kendall closer to him and wrapped him into a tight embrace

"Kendall I am so sorry. I don't understand how this could have happened." Logan spoke as he placed kisses to Kendall head. Kendall soon threw is arms around Logan and began to cry more. Logan looked up to his friends and saw just how upset they were too. Carlos, James, and Dustin walked over to them and placed their hands on Kendall back for comfort. Kendall soon picked his head up when he heard the Henderson front door open. Everyone looked to who was coming in and saw Logan's parent and Kendall's. Kendall saw his mother, broke away from Logan, and ran to his mother. As much as Kendall loved Logan he just wanted his mother to grabbed him and take him away from everything that was happening. Kathy was surprised at her soon action.

"Mom.." He cried into his chest as she wrapped her son in her arms. She looked to everyone with a worried look on her face and so did the rest.

"What is going on?" Logan mom asked them. Logan took a deep breath and pointed to the TV, which someone has paused. Every turn to it and watch it, as it played again Kendall couldn't help but cry more. Logan walked away from everyone over to Kendall and his mother. Kathy gave Logan a small smile.

"How the hell did this happen?" Kent asked everyone. You could hear the anger in his voice.

"We don't know, no one said anything." James spoke up.

"I tell you how this happen! That damn fucking doctor sold us out to the fucking press that what happen!" Kendall yelled out. He had tears running down his face he was pissed.

"Kendall clam down, you don't need this." Logan said trying to grab him but Kendall pushed him off. Kendall started to walk off but Logan wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed Kendall shoulder to turn him about but Kendall pushed him off once more, turning around so he was facing Logan. "Kendall don't even think about it…." Kendall cut off Logan by yelling at him.

"How the hell I am I to stay clam? Everything is ruin! You're not the one that is going to have to deal with everything, It is all on me!"

"It is not all on you! Those are my kids too! You're not the only on in this situation!" Kathy stood there watching her son and Logan fight; she knew she needed to stop this. She went to step in when Kendall said something that she knew he didn't mean.

"You know maybe if you and I went together anymore and I just got rid of the babies this wouldn't have happen!" Kendall yelled out. He knew right after he did he didn't mean it. Logan looked to Kendall he was so pissed at him right now. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Fine, that is what you want then fine!" Logan pushed Kendall out of the way and slammed the front door as he walked out. Kendall stood there and looked to everyone, his eyes filled with hurt, sadness and regret.

"Kendall honey…." Kathy spoke but Kendall left and walked down the hall into Logan room and slammed the door. He lay on Logan bed and left everything come out.

"Boys, I think you should go." Mrs. Henderson said. She knew that they were worried about Logan and Kendall but they needed to time to set things right. "Look, we will call ya and tell you when everything is alright. James, Carlos and Dustin all nodded their heads in understanding before they left. Kathy and Mrs. Henderson knew what needed to be done. They both went to find their sons. Kathy went down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Kendall cried out. Kathy opens the door to find her son sitting down on the bed with his knees to his chest crying into them. She walked in and sat down next to him, Kendall looked up with tears stained cheeks and eyes. He gave his mother a very weak smile. "I didn't mean what I told Logan, I was upset and… Mom he walked out…" Kathy grabbed her son and brought him closer to her.

"Baby, I know you didn't mean it and Logan does to. He is upset and worried about you. This is hard on him also. Kendall he loves you and those babies."

"I know mom and I love him. I just can't deal with all this; we didn't want people to find out this way. I am scared that Logan won't be able to handle all this and leave us." Kendall said threw his tears.

"Kendall listen to me Logan isn't going anywhere I can promise you that. Sweet heart he is hurting too."

"I know.."

Back down stairs Mrs. Henderson knew where her son would be. She walked into the back yard and around the house to find her son sitting behind the shed. He always went there when he was upset, it was his little spot. Logan looked up when he saw his mom standing there. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes; he didn't want her to see him cry.

"Sweetie, it is ok to cry." She said walking over to him. She sat down and Logan put his head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around her son and he finally let everything that he had been holding in since they found of about Kendall go.

"Mom, I don't know what you do anymore. Kendall doesn't want them and I…."

"Logan, Kendall was upset and you know people say things they don't mean when they are upset. Kendall loves those babies the same as you and I know he doesn't want that."

"I know but mom he still said it and that makes me think somewhere in the back of his mine he wants to."

"I know things are hard but that how life goes. You and Kendall love each other and that is all that matters. Not the press or the fans, you and he that its. Now, instead of sitting here in the dirt you need to go in that house right now and fix this." Logan smiled at his mother's he knew she was right. All that mattered was he, Kendall and those babies Logan turns to his mom and gave her a hug.

"You do know this might end with us having sex right."

"Get out of here." She pushed Logan up. "Wait; help me up, getting old over there." Logan laughed and held a hand out for his mother. They both walked inside to see Kent and Logan's dad sitting down, Logan smiled before walking down the hall. He was going to fix this; he wasn't going to lose Kendall because of what was going on. Logan stops and slowly knocked on the door.

"Logan come on in." Kathy said. Logan opened the door to see Kendall sitting there, he looked very tired and upset. Kathy smiled as she stood up, she kissed Kendall and walked over to Logan and shook her head. Logan stood there scared to move.

"Hi." Kendall said as he looked down at the floor. Logan saw and moved closer to the bed, he sat down and Kendall looked up at him with more tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Logan; I didn't mean anything that I said about us and the babies."

"I know, Kendall I am just worried about you and I don't want you to lose them." Logan said taking Kendall's hand in his.

"I know… this is just happing way too fast for us." Logan didn't say anything and that got Kendall worried. He looked up to see Logan smiling at him. Kendall went to speak but Logan kissed him and Kendall kissed right back and threw is arms around Logan. Logan soon leaned Kendall down on to the bed and crawled on top of him. Logan and Kendall pulled away and smiled to each other.

"Kendall, I don't care what happens, you and our children are the only things that matters to me. We will face whatever comes are way together but right now what I really want to do it is…" Kendall felt something and pushed Logan off him, jumped up, slung the door open and ran into the bathroom. Logan rolled over and leaned off the bed to look out the door. "Well, that didn't work out the way I hopped."

The next morning things seem to have cool down, Logan and Kendall had so many phone calls from everyone they knew it was going to be a fun day. Kendall had gotten up early and was craving bananas and cream chesses for breakfast. He walked into the Henderson kitchen/ dining room to find, his mother, Mrs. Henderson and James sitting at the table talking.

"You're up early this morning? Are you feeling ok Kendall?" His mother asks, he had forgotten it was Sunday and his mom always as coffee over here in the mornings. Kendall walked over to the island that was in the middle and lean down on it.

"Yeah I am find, I am hungry though. Could not sleep either, Logan and fox are hogging the bed."

"Told ya, you guys wanted to watch him last night." James said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, I didn't think that little thing would do that. Where are the bananas? And do we have cream cheese?" Kendall asked as he made his way over to the bowl of fruit that was sitting on the table.

"The joys of pregnancies" Mrs. Henderson said. Kendall smiled and then sat down next to James.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kendall asked James.

"I came to get my baby; we have a date with the vets for a haircut." Everyone sat down and enjoyed each other company until they all heard a banging and crashing noise from down the hall and then Logan yell. About 5 minutes later Logan came out holding fox in his arms. He walked into the room, saw James and gave him Fox. He then went over and gave Kendall a kiss on the lips.

"So, what happen?" Kendall asked.

"Your damn shoes, I tripped over them and hit the side of the dresser." Everyone just smiled and then heard the house phone ring. "I am not getting it." Mrs. Henderson got up, gave her son a look and walked over to the counter, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Henderson residence."

"Hello, this is Doctor Hebert; I am looking for Logan Henderson or Kendall Schmidt. I have been trying to get in contact with them since last night."

"Hold on please." Mrs. Henderson placed her hand on the bottom of the phone and looked to Kendall and Logan. "It is the doctor…" Kendall went to stand up but Logan pushed him back down into the chair, ran to his mother, and took the phone from her hands. Kendall shook his head, stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Hello, this is Logan Henderson."

"Thank God, I have been trying to get in contact with your two. I heard what happen. Logan my office was broken into yesterday, and Kendall's and a few other people files were taken. You have to know I would never do this to a patient of mine.

"Do you know who broke into your office?" Logan asked and got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Not, yet the cops are working on it. How is Kendall doing though all this?" Logan looked at Kendall, he gave him a smile before going back to answer the doctor question.

"Better, than last night." Logan stood there a few more minutes and listen to what the doctor had to say before he hung up. "Well, her office got broken into last yesterday during lunch. Kendall's file and a few other peoples were taken; the cops think it might have been an inside job."

"So there is nothing we can really do but tell the truth about us." Kendall said. It was true, the truth needed to be told before someone makes this mess even bigger than what it is already.

"Hey, guys you know Carlos and I are here for you no matter what you guys want to do." James told them.

"Thanks.." Logan walked over to Kendall, took his hands in his together, brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Kendall, this is your decision to make, just know I am with you all the way. If you want to still try and hide this and tell everyone it is a joke or the truth I am with you."


	7. Cookies and the truth

A week had passed since the media had been told about Kendall's medical issue. They have been avoiding the media like the plague. Big Time Rush had a radio show to do soon, so Kendall and Logan decided that is when they would let the world know what is going on. A few days ago, Logan and Kendall told Scott and the network about everything and were pleasantly surprised by their reacts to it. Scott told the them that he and the writers were going to go back and rewrite some of Kendall scenes so he and the babies wouldn't be in any harm, which Logan loved. Logan requested that he and Kendall have more scenes together. Logan wanted to make sure Kendall didn't do anything himself that would hurt him. So with that all do the only thing left was to tell the fans. Logan wasn't looking for to it but Kendall was. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about he and Logan. He kind of figured people already knew that they were together; he wasn't all that good at hiding it. The way he was with Logan was in interviews and other things like that. However, today Kendall was sick and bored. Logan had to go to rehearsal. Kendall had been going but today he was too sick to even move away from the bathroom.

"Kendall are you sure you're going to be ok today? I can stay here with you?" Logan asked walking into the bathroom to see Kendall sitting down with his back against the bathtub. Kendall looked up and gave Logan a very weak smile; Logan kneels down, sat next to Kendall and placed his arm around him.

"Na I am good and besides you have to go. Carlos and James have done threaten you if you don't go in today. I am going to be fin…." Kendall looked at Logan and then crawled over to the toilet and puked. Logan stood up and rubbed his back. Kendall finished and Logan handed him a rage and help pull Kendall to his feet.

"Sorry"

"Yea you should be this is you're doing..." Kendall said laughing. Logan and he both walked out the bathroom and down the stairs to Kendall's living room where his father was getting ready to leave for the day. He turned around when he saw them walking in. He looked to his son and saw how bad he looked today. Kendall was like Kathy in every way. Logan had talk to the doctor about Kendall's morning sickness; she had told him and Kendall that from the look of it he would be having it all thought out his pregnancy, which Kendall wasn't happy about. He was pissed because most of his organic food that he ate made him sick. Logan was happy though no more nasty food.

"Let me guess the puking won't stop?" Kendall and Logan both nodded they head. Kendall walked over to the couch, lay down, pulled the blanked for the back of the couch, and covers his whole body and face underneath it. Logan looked at his phone and realized if he didn't leave now he was going to be late again. Logan walked over to Kendall, pulled the cover off him, lean down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I will be back tonight; if anything happens call me and I will come home. Kendall I mean anything." Kendall just shook his and closed his eyes. Logan gave him one more kiss before coving him back up and looking to Kent. He and Kent shared a look before walking out the front door for the day. Not even minutes had gone by when Kendall threw the blanket off himself and went to find his mom. Kendall walked around the house until he found his mom sitting outside with the dogs readying a book.

"Hey mom" He said as he walked out the back door over to his mother. Kathy turned around to see her son standing there smiling at her. She knew that look all too well, he wanted something for her. She placed her book down and motion for him to come and sit down with her. Kendall did and then smiles wide at her.

"What do you want?"

"Well…"

It had been about 4hrs of dancing and getting other stuff done when everyone took a break. Logan sat down on the floor and fell back. He was tried already and it hasn't even been that long. He was stressed out about everything. Within this week, he had to keep Kendall clam and that wasn't an easy job to do. Logan knew it was his idea to tell everyone about everything and had convened Kendall into it but now he was the one having second thoughts about it. Kendall was all excited about it. That he and Logan would finally be able to go out in public and be a couple. Logan let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes he just wanted to sleep.

"Logan." Logan opened his eyes and sat up to see Carlos standing in front of him.

"Damn, did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little, I guess I am kind of stressed out about all this. Kendall isn't anymore and I am now. And it isn't helping that Kendall is sick today." Logan said before he fell back onto the floor.

"You know you guys don't have to tell anyone about this, you guys can just say it was a rumor." Carlos said as he sat next to Logan on the floor. Logan moved his head to look at Carlos.

"I know but all the talking I did this week to make Kendall to do it. I can't change my mine and beside he is all happy now. He can't wait until the radio show, he wants to be able to finally go and do stuff and not have to hide."

"Well that is good, Kendall isn't good at hiding things. I mean people problem already think you guys are together. You too act like it a lot and you know. The only thing you guys haven't done is kiss in public."

"Shut up I didn't know we were that bad. And you don't help. How many times have you almost outdid us?"

"You guys almost do it yourselves. I was just trying to help you guys out." Carlos told Logan but he was right Logan and Kendall were not very secretive had they hopped that they were. Logan sat up when he heard his phone go off. He jumped over Carlos, ran to the table, and grabbed his phone. "Logan clam down!" Carlos yelled. Logan picked it up and saw he had a text message and open it up.

**"COOKIES!"** It was a picture of Kendall holding a plate filled with cookies on it and one in his mouth. Logan laughed and smiled. He was worried about nothing. It seemed that Kendall was feeling a little better now if he was cooking and eating cookies. Carlos and James walked over to Logan, they had both seen the way he ran over there and got worried that something was wrong.

"Hey are Kendall and the babies alright?" James asked. Logan turns around, shook his head, and showed James and Carlos what Kendall had sent him. Carlos and James couldn't help but let a smile comes to their faces. "I think he is taking that graining a few pounds a little bit too far."

"I know but he has been saying something about homemade cookies for two days now." Logan as going to say more when he got another text from Kendall, Logan looked down and read it.

**"I only ate 6 of them and then I licked the bowl so it wasn't that bad, oh and I ate a half box of Oreos."**

Rehearsal went on for another couple of hours. Carlos had to go pick Sydney up from the vets and James had plains as well. Logan was happy that it had ended earlier than the last few days; he just wanted to go back to Kendall's and rest. Logan had been thinking that Kendall and he needed to find a place of their own soon. However, that wouldn't be until after the tour. Logan pulled up to the Schmidt house and seen that Kevin and Kenneth were there tonight, guessing for dinner.

Today was the day of the radio show and Kendall was a mess. Logan thought he would be over joyed to do this but that changed when they got there. Kendall was sitting in the waiting room, shaking. Logan was right next to him and so were Carlos and James. After seeing all the people and fans that were there for the show, all Kendall courage had left him the minute they walked through the door.

"Kendall we don't have to do this." Logan said rubbing his back. Kendall knew that he didn't have to but he wanted to. He wanted to let everyone know about he and Logan, he wanted to be able to walk down the street and hold Logan hand. He wanted to be able to hug on him during interviews, kiss him, and just be a happy couple. He didn't care if he were to lose any fans he just want to come clean. Be he was scared to do so.

"I know but I want to. I am tired of hiding this." Kendall said looking up to everyone. Logan smiled at him. He wanted this to but he was worried about how people would treat Kendall and him after this. Kendall didn't need the negatively that some people would give them. Kendall has been through enough already and didn't need anymore. Dustin walked in and told the guys that it was time to go. Everyone stood up and started walking out the door. Logan stopped Kendall.

"I love you and no matter what get said. I am here for you and so are the guys. I don't want you getting upset and if you do we are walking out." Logan told Kendall before pulling him in for a kiss. Kendall pulled away and grabbed Logan hand.

"Well, this is it." Big Time Rush walked out on a little stage that was set up for them to do a few songs and answer a few fan questions. Kendall and Logan walked out after Carlos and James. Kendall didn't not let go of Logan hand until they sat down but before Logan let go he brought Kendall hand to his lips and kiss it in front of the fans that were sitting down. You could hear a few whispers and a few Aww coming from the crowd. Kendall couldn't help but smile. Kendall and Logan decided that they wanted to tell everyone first before they started singing and answering fan questions. Carlos and James were right there with them in that decision. Carlos and James looked to them and smiled letting them know that it was all right, If anything bad was too happy or to upset Kendall they were all going to leave for the safety of the babies and Kendall health. Kendall turned his head to face Logan one more time.

"I know you all heard about what was said on TV and radio this past week. Well, I am not going to lie to any of you. First off you all need to know that Logan and I are together and have been for a while now." There were some gasp in the crowd and some smile and clapping. Logan stood up, walked behind Kendall, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his cheek. Kendall looked up and blushed.

"And time for the exciting news." Logan said. "You want me to tell them or you want to?" Logan asked.

"I will. That rumor you heard about me being pregnant well it is true. I am having twins."


	8. Why?

Everything happens in a flash, the radio show that went great to the horror that happened soon after. No one would have thought that this would have happen yet alone to Kendall and Carlos.

(3HR earlier)

The radio show had ended on a very good note for everyone. The fans were very excited for Logan and Kendall, there were some that wasn't as happy but still everything worked out. Logan explains to the fans and everyone who was listing about Kendall and himself. Carlos talked about the tour and James told everyone how every 10 minutes Kendall was throwing up or running to the bathroom to pee, which got a laugh out of everyone and a very embarrassed Kendall. Logan just sat there laughing and getting slapped on the arm or chest every few minutes. The boys got to sing a few songs, not as many as they would have liked. In the middle of Rule, the World Kendall flew from his sit and puked behind the back of the stage from the smell of someone cooking and then he had to pee a few times during Music Sounds Better with You. Therefore, Logan apologizes to the fans that were very understanding of what was going on. So after Kendall's little break they answered a few more questions and then it was time to go which everyone was ready. Kendall was still in shock at one of the question that was asked. They wanted to know what lead to him getting knocked up. Logan smiled wide and almost answered the question but James jumped up and shoved his hand over his mouth and that ended all the questions. Kendall believed it was the guys mission to embarrass him today.

"Thank God, I am staving over here." Kendall spoke as he was walking to the back door with Randle. Logan stopped and smiled at Kendall.

"Still? You ate like four mini ham sandwiches 15 mins ago." Logan said wrapping his arms around Kendall and giving him a kiss on the side of his cheek. Kendall smiled and broke away from Logan and went and stood by Randle and Carlos.

"You don't want me to eat now? You keep stuffing me with food and now that I want more you're going to stop me." Kendall said with a little tone in his voice. Logan looked to Carlos and Randle who were trying not to laugh because of what was going on. Kendall was already getting emotional.

"No, no we can get whatever you like…." Logan said walking over to Kendall, "I have to run back in and get James and Dustin, don't go running off without me. I don't want you to eat the whole restaurant out of food." Logan kissed Kendall one more time before walking back inside.

"Dick" Kendall yelled back at him, Logan turn back holding the door open and smiled.

"Tonight" With that Logan walked in leaving Carlos, Kendall, and Randal waiting outside. Carlos just kept smiling at Kendall. The three of them waited and waited for about 10 mins and still nothing.

"I am going to go make sure they didn't get jumped by some crazy fan." Randal told the guys as he started walking towards the building.

"Good because the only person that will be jumping Logan is me." Carlos looked at him with an odd look; Kendall saw and smiled at him. "What? I have amazingly sexy looking boyfriend who looks even hotter naked. Our kids are going to be great looking.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Carlos and Kendall both started laughing. When out of nowhere came a car speeding around the corner. Carlos saw that it was heading right for them. He pushed Kendall to the left side causing Kendall stomach to hit the bike rack hard which pain shot right to him, causing him to double over. Carlos was then got sideswiped by the front wheel and rolled a few feet from Kendall. Logan, James, Randal and Dustin came out right as the car drove away. Logan saw Carlos on the ground holding his arm, then looks next to him, and saw Kendall. Fear went right to him as he rushed over to Kendall.

"Kendall!" Logan ran right to him as Randal called the cops, everything was happing to fast. Carlos and Kendall were driven away in an ambulance. Kendall was brought into the ER and Dr. Hebert was called immediately. Carlos was checked out, with only a few bruise and a broken arm then joined everyone in the waiting room. Logan was a complete mess, his mom and dad were trying to calm him down which wasn't working at all. Kathy and Kent were just as worried as Logan was. Kendall had been in the ER for 2 hour now and still no word about what is going on. "What is talking so damn fucking long?" Logan yelled out.

"Logan sweetie clam down." His mom told him as she walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm, which Logan shoved away. He knew his mother was worried for him. Logan and everyone sat in silent for another ten minutes until the door to the waiting room open to reveal the doctor standing there. Logan jumped up with Kathy and they both ran over to her.

"Please tell me Kendall and the babies are ok?" Logan asked trying to fight back the worry that was in his voice.

"I am….."


	9. Engaged and Bathrooms

Three weeks had passed since Kendall and Carlos were almost killed. Kendall and the babies were doing well, his fall has not brought any harm to them but Kendall was bruised up a little bit. Carlos shoulder and arm was healing. Logan was put on some meds for his anxiety because the stress was becoming a little bit too much for him. The tour was being pushed back another month due to what had happen. None of the fans were that upset, everyone one had sent well wishes to Kendall, Logan and Carlos. The cops had made a report but nothing new was coming up, the van that tried to run down Kendall and Carlos was found but no other leads had come up. Today, the boys were getting ready to go overseas for some stuff for the album; everyone was excited to go even Logan. He was still worried about Kendall and the babies but he knew everything was going to work out fine. Everyone was at Carlos place getting ready for dinner. Logan and James had run out to get some ice cream and cream cheese. Kendall wanted the cream chesses and Sam wanted the ice cream.

"How are you feeling Ken?" Kendall turned around to look at Sam who was sitting right next to him.

"I am doing better, just cannot stop puking. I have a little pain every now and then but all in all I am doing a lot better." Kendall said placing his hands on his stomach. He could already feel a little bump there but not a big one. Kendall and Sam talked a little bit more until Carlos came in the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey, look there is my HERO.."

"Yup here I am. Here, I heard you bitching that you were hungry and Logan said all you been wanting is popcorn so.." Carlos said walking over to the couch so he could sit next to Kendall and Sam.

"You're so sweet." Kendall said before placing his head on Carlos good shoulder. Carlos and Kendall have become closer friends since this happen to them. If it wasn't for Carlos being there with Kendall, he and the babies could have killed. Logan told Carlos that he would forever be in his debt for saving his family.

"You know Kendall if you weren't gay, pregnant and engaged I would tell you to back off my man." Sam said laughing. Sam looked to Kendall and saw his face and then she realizes what she said. "Oops." Carlos moved making Kendall take his head of his shoulder. Kendall just smiled at him.

"You and Logan got engaged? And you didn't tell us?" Carlos said raising his voice just a little bit. Kendall was going to say something when James and Logan came walking back into the house with a few bags in their hands. Carlos and Kendall both saw. They looked to each other and both flew off the couch to get to Logan first. Kendall managed to get there first, grabbed Logan, and turned him to face him. Kendall didn't get to say anything Carlos beat him. "So engaged hun?" Logan looked to Kendall and he just gave him a look.

"You told them without me?" Logan said trying to sound all mad.

"You two are engaged?" James asked as Fox came running up to him. Logan bent down and picked him up before James could. Kendall and Logan looked around the room at James, Carlos and Sam.

"Yes, we got engaged three days ago. We were going to tell you tonight but I am guess Kendall couldn't wait." Logan said turning back to face Kendall.

"Sam said it!" Kendall yelled out while turning towards her. She smiled and walked right up to Kendall and hit his arm.

"You called me the night it happened; you were so excited like a teenage girl." Sam said. Everyone saw Kendall; he turned bright red and shoved his face in Logan back.

"Shut up." Everyone just started laughing. Logan brought his hand up and ran it the back of Kendall hair.

"Hey, congrats guys! This is wonderful news!" James said walking over to hug his friends. After all the hugs were done, everyone went and sat at the table and enjoyed their food. The night was going wonderful; Dustin and few other people came over later after dinner to spend some time together. Kendall told everyone how scared Logan was when he proposed that he was shaking so damn bad and that it was hard for him to get the words out. Kendall thought it was cute. He also told them that Logan had taken him to the park and set up this completely romantic scene but then it rained. However, Logan decided to still propose to him in the rain, which made it even better to Kendall. Kendall told them it was one of the best nights in his life. Other than the night, Logan knocked him up because that was really a romantic night, not really.

"Dude, I didn't think you were that romantic?" James said. Logan just smiled at him.

"I think the reason why he was trying to make up for the night he knocked me up." Kendall said laughing, everyone just looked at him and then Logan shot him a look.

"Yea man, I mean if it wasn't that night that ya thought it was then when was it?" Dustin asked, "Wait one second it was for thanksgiving wasn't it?" Kendall and Logan both had a big ass smile on their faces.

"Oh man! It was when you two dispersed before dinner thanksgiving night? Wasn't it?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, well you see Kendall kept touching me in the kitchen and playing around I kind of got.."

"Well, needless to say Logan pulled me into the bathroom and fucked me up against to door." Kendall said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining about it. If I remember right you were begging for it." Logan said back to Kendall. Everyone was just laughing at the scene that was folding out before them.

"Begging for it hun? I wasn't even all the way in the bathroom when you attacked me. You kicked the door shut and threw me into the door and ripped my shirt off."

"That isn't true and you know it. You pushed me into the bathroom and went right for my pants, threw them somewhere in there and…." Logan was cut off by the guys yelling at them.

"No more! Look we get it. Kendall got pregnant in a bathroom at your Aunt house because you two were both horny. That is something to tell your kids when that day comes when they ask you." Carlos said laughing. Logan lean in and kissed Kendall before pulling away with that amazing smile he has.

"Yea, Kendall as a thing about having sex in bathrooms. I think it is a turn on for him."

"Logan!" Kendall yelled out before throwing a pillow at his face.

"You don't have to remind us about that one. We have heard it a few times and we have seen you guys sneaking away…" Randal said trying not to laugh about it. Kendall saw everyone with smiles on their faces. Logan just winked at him.

"Fine! I have a kink when it comes to having sex in the bathroom OK!" Kendall said throwing his head down in Logan lap.

"Ken, if you want Carlos bathroom is down the hall." Logan said as Kendall picked his head up. Sam handed him another pillow and Logan jumped off the couch and started to run down the hall when he was hit with a pillow.


	10. Chicken, Nightmares and embrassment

This morning was the morning Big Time Rush was leaving to go to Germany and other places for the release of their second album over there. Everything and everyone was ready Kathy, Kim and Dustin had already left, they didn't want to be late. That left Kevin, Logan, and Kendall running late because he was in the bathroom yet again, he had to pee once again.

"Kendall, baby put a cork in it and let's go! We're going to be late again!" Logan yelled from down stairs, he and Kevin were trying not to laugh at Kendall. Between the puking and peeing Kendall practically lived in the bathroom. About ten minutes later a bag came flying down and hit Logan in the legs. He looked up to see Kendall walking down with a big smirk on his face.

"You know if you weren't such a damn horn dog I wouldn't be in the bathroom all the time. Wait that is what lead to this" Kendall said pointing to his stomach as he walked over to Logan and threw his arms around his neck. Logan smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"Damn right, your just so damn sexy I couldn't help myself, like right now." Logan said wrapping his arms around Kendall waist and pulling him into a kiss, which Kendall welcomed. Logan and Kendall both smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "So hot," Logan said before kissing Kendall once more that Kendall melted into Logan kiss. Kevin stood there and rolled his eyes before walking out the front door.

"Meet me in the car when you two are done. No sex, we don't have the time." Kendall pulled away from Logan and smiled at him before running down the hall and into the bathroom; he had to pee once again. Logan couldn't help but laugh, he leaned down, picked up Kendall bag which was so damn heavy it pulled him down.

"Damn Kendall what do you have in this bag, bricks?"

"Candy!"

Big Time Rush finally made it to the airport with 10 mins to spare. But come to find out their flight had been delayed for another 2 hours which Kendall loved. He was hungry and craving Chicken. That is all he had been wanting these last few days and that was a good thing because Logan knew how to cook chicken in so many difference ways.

"Come on guys! I am hungry here so walk faster!" Logan looked back at Dustin, Randal, Carlos, and James. They were all smiling at him. Dustin found it funny the way Kendall was these last few days. He was glad Kendall and the babies were ok. When he and the others saw what happen to him and Carlos they couldn't help but think the worse.

"Kendall slow don't the chicken isn't going anywhere." Dustin yelled from behind him. Kendall came to a stop, turned around and walked right to where Dustin was standing. Logan moved out of the way he knew what was going to happen. Lately Kendall hormones have been bad. Kendall snapped at him because he said something and made him cry for over an hour.

"Don't ever tell me to slow down Dustin! Don't ever stop me when I want something! EVER!" Kendall yelled at him before turning towards Logan, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the little café. Dustin and everyone just stood there with a shocked look on their faces.

"Well I guess that is that." James said. Kendall had gotten his chicken and was feeling a lot better. Now, it was the waiting games, which with Kendall the way he was wasn't any fun. Kendall had snapped at Dustin a few more times, cried when James said he was eating like a pig. Logan had to hold him while he cried for 10 minutes. Carlos was just as bad as Kendall he was completing about his arm hurting. Logan got pissed and shoved some painkillers at Carlos which had helped him. The boys were finally able to board the plane. Carlos and Dustin sat next to each other. Three rolls back were Randal and James and behind them were Kendall and Logan. Logan took the window seat because if Kendall needed to make a mad dash to the bathroom he could. Kendall and Logan were happy that for once they could sit next to each other on the plane.

"Kendall baby are you feeling ok?" Logan asked as he ran his hands threw Kendall's hair, he was already sweating a little bit and he looked somewhat pale.

"Yea, I am tried already. I guess being a bitch got me tired. Baby I didn't mean it, it's just I can't…" Logan cut Kendall off with a kiss. They pulled apart and Kendall placed his head on Logan shoulder and closed his eyes. James popped his head over to see them and smiled. He was grateful that Kendall and the babies and Carlos were ok. He had worried that day in the hospital about them. He knew if something would have happen, nobody would have been able to take it.

"Kendall before you fall asleep, I just wanted to say I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're going through a lot and I am sorry." Kendall opened his eyes and smiled at James.

"I know and I am sorry to but right now leave me alone so I can get some sleep. You can make it up to me when we land. I might want ice cream." James smiled and moved back into his seat. Logan looked down at Kendall and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you, now sleep."

"I love you too." Kendall said snuggling into Logan side. Kendall was happy that the armrest on this plane moved up and down. That let him snuggle closer to Logan. About an hour into the plane ride Logan felt Kendall moving around a lot. Kendall was flinching a lot and then with no warning he jolted up and hit Logan in the jaw.

"Owww.." Logan said holding his jaw but once he saw the look on Kendall face, he got worried. "Sweetie are you ok?" Kendall looked scared to death; he had tears in his eyes. Kendall moved closer to Logan almost getting in his lap, clinging onto him with everything he had. "Kendall?"

"Just hold me please." James and Randal heard and looked over to see Kendall; they too were worried about him. Logan soon felt Kendall body starting to shake.

"Kendall talk to me, what is wrong?" Logan said picking Kendall face up so he would look at him. Logan saw the fear in his eyes, leaned in, and kissed his tears away. "Kendall please tell me what is going on?" Kendall pulled away and saw everyone watching him.

"Nothing just a stupid nightmare, I am better now." Kendall said turning around and trying to hide his face in Logan neck. Logan moved his hands over to his back and rubbed up and down trying to comfort him.

"Baby, it wasn't nothing, you woke up looking scared. Now, tell me what was so horrible or I am going get Dustin and Carlos." Kendall took a deep breath, looked up, and placed his head back on Logan shoulder and looked to the three men that were watching his every move. He didn't want to tell anyone but he knew it would help him in the long run if he did.

"For the last few nights I have been having nightmares about the accident and…" Kendall was trying to hold back the tears. "But Carlos wasn't there to push me out of the way and… I did get hit and lost the babies." Kendall was now crying he looked to Logan with so much sadness in his eyes. "But that isn't the worst part, Logie you left me because of that.." Logan wrapped Kendall into a tight hug and kept kissing him.

"Ken I would never leave you even if you did lose the babies. I love you and I am here to stay." Kendall lifted his head up, looked into Logan eyes, and tried to smile.

"Kendall why didn't you tell me when this started?"

"Because I thought it would pass." Kendall saw Logan smiling at him.

"That would be you.. But listen to me, you and the babies are fine and thank God for Carlos. Now try and put this passed you, we have a great future to look forwards to with our family." Logan said placing one more kiss to Kendall head.

"And besides you have a wedding to plain and you have to go dress shopping." James said. Kendall looked at James but before he could do anything, he felt that damn feeling in his stomach.

"You have to puke again don't you?" Randal asked.

"Oh yea!" Kendall got up, pushed some woman out of the way, and ran into the bathroom. Logan shook his head and got up to followed Kendall into the bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard moving around.

"Kendall are you ok in there?" Logan asked and then was pulled into the bathroom. Kendall was there smiling at him. "You ass you lied"

"Yep, you wanna become part of the mile high club?" Logan smiled, grabbed Kendall, pushed him towards the sink, and started kissing him. Kendall wrapped one of his legs around him, pulling him closer.

Back outside Carlos walked over to James and Randal who were sitting down talking.

"Hey, where are Kendall and Logan? I thought they were sitting behind you guys?" Carlos asked as he moved over and saw two empty seats.

"Kendall had to puke again, so Logan went to check on him." Randal said. "Wait that was about five minutes ago." Then is dawned on all of them, "This is why Kendall is pregnant." Everyone just laughed because they knew what those two were doing in there. About 15 min later Kendall and Logan came back to their seats with huge smiles on their faces. Kendall hair was in a total mess and he had a big red mark down his neck. Logan hair was flat and couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, well so can we add a new place to the bathroom list?" James said turning back around in his seat.

"Oh yea you can." Kendall said with a big ass grin on his face. "Only complete is my back hurts from being pushed into the sink."

"Hey, there wasn't that much room in there, but damn baby so hot. Those sounds you make are just amazing." Kendall couldn't help it he lean in and kissed Logan. Logan smiled into the kiss and pulled Kendall closer. Kendall ran his hands in Logan hair and tugged it a little, earning a little moan from him.

"Guys!" Kendall and Logan pulled away laughing at James. They look up at him and Kendall gave him is goofy little smile. "I am glad that you guys can do this in front of people now but were on a plane."

"Yup and that is what makes it so much more exciting." Kendall said before turning back to Logan, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards his lips. James rolled his eyes and turn back into his seat.

"We are going to have to hear that for a few hours aren't we?" Randal asked. James got a look on his face, got up and started walking down the ale. Kendall and Logan saw and Kendall moved his head so he could watch James. James turned around and smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. Randal turned to see Kendall and smiled at what James was planning on doing.

"You do remember your mom is on this plane right?" James said before walking a few feet until he leaned in and started talking to someone.

"Fine, we will stop kissing and feeling each other up!" Kendall yelled earning a few looks from other passages. Carlos, Dustin both looked up and then started laughing, and Logan coked on his water that he was drinking.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other for 5 mins so how the hell are you two going to stop kissing?" Carlos yelled from three rows ahead of them. Logan felt his face getting hot, he sunk lower in his seat, and he was getting embarrassed. This was a long flight and Carlos and Kendall were yelling across the plane, not caring about anyone else.

"Easy! I bet you Logan and I won't touch or kiss each other until we land!" Kendall yelled back to Carlos.

"Yea, that will be the day!" Dustin yelled getting into this. James was laughing while he was walking back over to his seat. He never got a chance to talk to Kathy Kendall started yelling.

"You wanna beat Carlos? You know I won't lose!" Kendall yelled at his friends.

"Ken.." Logan said pulling on Kendall arms so he would come sit back down. Kendall looked down and brushed his hand off his arm.

"Baby stop.. Kendall said looking down at Logan before he went back and faced Carlos and Dustin." Logan ran his hands though his hair, leaned back, and waited for the flight attended to come and stop him and Carlos. He had a feeling they were going to kicked off this flight. That would be a nice headline to read.

"Yea I wanna bet Schmidt!" Carlos yelled back when a woman came over to him and told him something. Kendall saw him sit down. He looked back and saw his mom giving him a look and then the flight attended coming his way. He sat back down and grabbed Logan hand.

"Love you." Logan just shook his head. Logan knew that his and Carlos little bet wasn't over, not by a long shot. This flight was going to drive him nuts and they have only been in the air for about 2 hours now.


	11. You, me a bubble bath and what the

(Logan POV)

You don't know how happy I am that this damn flight is over with. Everything was going fine until we switched planes, the food got Kendall sicker than what he was already and then after that, he got mad at me for some odd reason saying that I wasn't being an understand able person and switched seats with Kevin. He didn't even look at me the rest of the way or when we landed. So, I knew I needed to make it up to him, while we were waiting for our ride I sunk away and called the hotel that we would be staying at. I wanted to make it up to Kendall, even know I didn't do anything. I could tell he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. After I got everything planed, I walked back out into the lobby area and was engulfed into a hug.

"I am so sorry Logie I didn't mean.." I cut Kendall off, I kissed him and I felt him smiled into, soon Kendall through his arms around my neck. I didn't care that we were standing in the middle of the airport, I pulled him closer to me and deepen the kiss.

"Come on guys, can't you two wait until we get to the hotel?" Kendall and I pulled apart to see Dustin and Kevin looking at us.

"We could but I don't want to." I pulled Kendall back into a kiss. We waited about another 5 min before the car pulled up. We all got in and headed to our hotel for the night. Kendall and I sat all the way in the back and as soon as the car started moving, Kendall was out once more. I was worried about him, I knew that the doctor said it was all right for him to fly, he wasn't that far along in the pregnancies but still the pressure in the air seem to still affected him a little. I was also worried about the press over here; I didn't know how they would respond to Kendall and the babies. I looked down at Kendall who had his head on my lap; I couldn't help but smile at him. I ran my hands threw his hair and he moved a little bit. I let out a little sigh went I didn't think anyone heard but I was wrong.

"Stop worrying dude, Kendall is fine." I looked up and saw Carlos watching Kendall and I from his seat.

"It isn't that easy Carlos and you know that." Carlos let out a little chuckle while fixing his sling.

"Wow, who would have thought that Logan Henderson would turn into a big worry wart." I smiled and looked down at Kendall. He was right, but I had ever right to be after what happen to Kendall and Carlos a few weeks ago. Then these damn pills weren't help me at all, I am so damn paranoid.

"Shut up." The ride to the hotel wasn't too long, once we got there everyone went their own ways. James, Carlos, and Dustin rooms were right next door to each other and Kendall and mine was two doors down. When we got there, Kendall runs right to the bathroom and I went right to the front desk to ask if everything that I had asked for was there in the room. Which it was, they had set everything up for me. Now, I hope it is enough.

Big time rush all went to their rooms to sleep the night away. Logan and Kendall walked hand and hand to their room but before they went in Logan stopped Kendall in front of the door.

"Wait before we go in I wanted to say that I am sorry if I said anything today that upset you. I know your one big hormone mess right now." Logan said smiling at Kendall who just shook his head.

"You are so glad I am too damn tried to hit you." Kendall said leaning in to kiss Logan. They both smiled and pulled away. Kendall turn back to face the door, he reached down and turned the knob. Logan stood there as Kendall opened the door, he didn't want to walk in the room just yet. Kendall eyes went wide as he looked around the room. There were candles everywhere, Kendall favorite song was playing on the radio, the lights were down low to give the room a romantic vibe to it and in to middle of the room there were flowers that lead to the bathroom to reveal a nice bubble bath. Kendall turned around and saw Logan standing there behind the door with a smile on his face.

"Well…." Kendall walked over to Logan, threw his arms around him and kissed him. Kendall pulled away wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

"When did you have the time to do all this?"

"When you went all insane and left me, so I called the hotel and set this up for you."

"I love you Logie bear." Kendall said walking around the room. Logan watched him as he did. The smile that was on his face brought joy to Logan, he knew that Kendall needed this more than ever. Just wait until he sees the bedroom.

"So, are you just going to let that nice hot bubble bath get cold or are we going to.." Logan wasn't able to finished Kendall pulled him into the bathroom.

Logan and Kendall were sitting in this huge bathtub just enjoying their time together. Kendall had his back against Logan chest, with Logan hands rubbing up and down Kendall stomach. "I can't wait until you start to show." Kendall moved his head so he could look at Logan, that smiled pasted on his face.

"What is with you wanting me to get fat?"

"Baby, your two boney, when I hold you I think I am going to break you in half because you're so skinny." Kendall looked down at the bubbles in the water before picking some up in his hand and blew them in Logan face. "That is it." Kendall made a move to the other side of the bathtub but wasn't quick enough. Logan grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. Kendall legs on both sides of Logan.

"You caught me, now what are you going to do?" Kendall said. Logan smiled and then cashed his lips onto Kendall, which made Kendall moan out in pleasure. Kendall's hands went to the back of Logan head and entangled them into his hair. Logan hands cupped Kendall ass and pushed him closer to his chest. Logan pulled from Kendall lips and moved to his neck, sucking and biting on it. Kendall threw his head to the side so it would give Logan more room. Kendall opened his eyes and looked to the wall.

"Logan…"

"Mmm, what babe?" Logan said kissing down his neck, as his hands rubbed up and down his back.

"Logan… stop" Kendall said again as his body went stiff. Logan felt him trenching up, pulled off his neck, and looked into Kendall eyes. He saw where Kendall was looking and turn around.

"What the hell is that?" Logan asked. Kendall moved off Logan lap, got up and out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around himself. Logan was still in the bathtub, he leaned over the bathtub so he could get closer to the black thing on the wall.

"Baby don't.. You don't what that is." Kendall said as he walked closer to the door. Logan waved him off and moved his hand so he could touch whatever was on the wall as he did it moved and started flying around the bathroom. Logan fell out of the bathtub and hit the floor. Kendall opened the door and started to run out.

"Kendall! You're going to leave me naked and bleeding on the floor?" Logan yelled from the bathroom as the bat flew around him.

"Yup! That is a fucking bat!" Kendall ran out of his and Logan room leaving Logan naked on the floor. Kendall walked down the hall, knocked on Carlos door, and waited for him to answer. Carlos answers the door with sleepy eyes. Carlos adjusted his eyes to the low light that was in the hallway and looked up to see a wet and soapy Kendall standing in front of his door.

"Kendall, what are you doing and why are you just wearing a towel?"

"There is a fucking bat in our room. I ran out when it started flying around. I left Logan naked and bleeding in the bathroom." Carlos couldn't help but laugh that is when Dustin and Kevin came walking down the hall, they had went out for some food.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Dustin asked, as they got closer to Carlos and Kendall.

"There is a bat in my hotel room." Kendall said.

"Oh and let's not forget you left Logan naked and bleeding on the bathroom floor." Carlos said with a smiled. Dustin and Kevin looked to Kendall who just smiled he was about to say something else when they heard a scream and then something break.

"Crap." They all ran into Kendall and Logan room opened the door to see Logan lying on the floor with a piece of glass in his foot. Kendall ran to him and helped him up.

"Now you come back?" Kendall didn't get to respond, the bat came flying at them, they all ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Dustin looked around the room and seen how romantic it was, there were candle on the head bored and Kendall favorite chocolate coved bananas on the table next to the bed.

"Wow, someone went all out." Dustin said causing everyone to look around. Kendall saw and smiled. Logan face went all red from embarrassment.

"Logie, you are so sweet." Kendall said smiling while holding the towel around his waist. Everyone stood quiet for a moment until they all saw something in the corner of the room.

"What the…." Carlos said before they headed towards the door once more.


	12. Bacon, Dustin, and more puke

The next morning in Germany, the boys had a few interviews and a signing to head out to, no one but James was excited about it. The other men didn't want to do anything but sleep. Their little bat friends kept them up most of the night. Kendall woke up sick as a dog, he was having stomach cramps and his hips were killing him due to the stretching that his body was doing. Dustin back was hurting because he slept on the floor, Logan foot was in pain from the glass, but Carlos still managed to be his happy self. Everyone had left to go down and eat breakfast, Kendall was craving bacon today, after he threw up everything from yesterday he was looking forward to dig into something good hoping it would help his stomach.

"Bab, I will meet you and Dustin down there I need to talk to Randal about something." Logan said kissing the top of Kendall head before he turn to face Randal who was talking to someone in the hall.

"Alright but if you don't hurry I am eating your share." Kendall said as he placed his hand on his still flat stomach as a little cramp hit him. Logan saw and wrapped his arms around him. The doctor had told Kendall and Logan that the cramps were normal but Logan still worried. Kendall looked up and smiled. "I am fine, just hungry." Logan let go and kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Ten minutes and then I will be down there." Logan said turning to Dustin.

"He will be fine unless he eats the hotel out of food." Dustin said as he and Logan started laughing. Kendall placed his hands on his hips and gave them both a dirty look.

"Assholes, we are no longer friends." Kendall said pointing to Dustin. "And I don't love you anymore." Kendall said to Logan who walked back up to him and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek. "I hate you."

"I love you too." Logan said as he watched Dustin and Kendall walk into the elevator. Logan stood there until they walked in and the door closed. He took a deep breath and walked over to Randal who was still talking to someone. Logan made his way over and tapped his shoulder.

"Wow, you look like shit this morning; you guys didn't get any sleep last night?" Randal asked.

"No, that stupid bat kept everyone up last night and then when they did come and get it I just couldn't sleep, kept worrying about Kendall and the babies. Then Kendall couldn't get comfortable, he kept moving and then I can't shake this feeling something bad his going to happen. So, that is why I am talking to you." Randal walked over to Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand and I won't leave his side today, unless you two get in that bathroom mood." Randal said with a little chuckle.

"It isn't my fault that Kendall has a thing for bathrooms," Logan said laughing. Randal and Logan talked a little bit longer making sure that Kendall would be safe today.

Back down in the hotel's restaurant Kendall and Dustin were enjoying their food.

"You monster" Dustin said. Kendall looked up at him right as he was taking a picture. Kendall smiled after and placed the bacon down on his plate.

"I can't help it, my stomach doesn't agree with my organic cereal I eat in the mornings." Kendall said as he rubbed his stomach. He still couldn't believe that he was pregnant. At first, he was scared that Logan wouldn't want him or the babies and the fans would treat him different. Then when the car had tried to hit him and Carlos, he feared the worst. The moment he hit the bike rack he thought he had lost his family. He had cried the whole time until the doctor came in and told him that the babies were fine. He still cried about it every time he thought about what could have been.

"Hey, are you crying?" Kendall snapped out of his thought as he heard Dustin's voice, brought his hand to his eyes, and felt the wet tears. He quickly wiped them away.

"No, I wasn't crying." Kendall said taking a bit of his bacon. Dustin knew him better than that. He knew something was brother him just from the sound in his voice.

"Kendall I know you better than that. You were crying about something now spill" Kendall took a deep breath and looked back over to Dustin.

"What if something else happens? We don't know how the fans are over here.. What if something happens like.." Kendall stopped and wiped away some more tears that came down his face. "Damn hormones." Dustin smiled.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to you and those kids in there. I know your scared dude and excited about this at the same time and don't tell me you're not. You acted this way when you found out you could have kids. You turned into this big emotional ball.." Kendall smiled a little because Dustin was right.

"I will show you big emotional ball!" Kendall picked of his glass of water and started to throw it at him. Dustin snapped his head to look out when he yelled.

"Logan your woman is going insane!" Dustin yelled out as Logan walked towards the table. Kendall stopped smiled at Logan and then threw the glass of water on Dustin.

Well it was time to head out to the signing; Kendall whined the whole time over there saying he looked like a bloated duck and that people were going to see how much weight he had grained. Carlos didn't help the situation when he agreed with Kendall. Logan and had to hold him back from flying into the front seat to kill Carlos.

"I am tired again." Kendall said has he rested his head on Logan shoulder. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and pulled him closer.

"What happen last night?" James asked. He had gotten bit and pieces of the story from all of them.

"A damn bat ruined my night with Logan." Kendall said with his eyes closed. Logan looked down and smiled at him before brushing some of his hair away from his eyes.

"Yea, that is why you left Logan naked and bleeding on the floor." Carlos said. James shook his head to look at Logan who just smiled at him.

"What? I didn't hear about this part."

"I had to think of the safety of my children so I ran out the door." Kendall said as he snuggled closer into Logan chest.

"And what about the safety of me" Logan asked.

"You're a big boy, you could have saved yourself." Kendall said.

"Why were you naked?" James asked. He was confused about this whole bat thing and to how Dustin, Carlos, and Kevin ended up in the bedroom with them.

"We were taking a bubble bath. I had this whole romantic thing set up for Kendall, you know…"

"And that damn bat messed up something that was going to be amazing. That bathtub was huge and have you ever had sex in one of those tubs with the jets?" Logan looked down at Kendall he still had his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"Take a nap." Logan said, rubbing his hands up and down Kendall back.

"I am trying to but people keep talking so damn loud." Everyone in the van just let out a little laugh. The ride to the record store didn't take that long and soon Big Time Rush was seated at a long table with hundreds of fans waiting to meet them. Everything was going smooth until some girl came over to Kendall and the smell of whatever she was wearing made Kendall sick. He stood up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Logan saw Randal and he shook his head, Logan apologizes to the crowd and followed Kendall.

"Baby are you in here?" Logan didn't hear a respond but he did hear the sounds of puking. He walked over to the stall and opened the door to see Kendall kneeling over the toilet. "That isn't a good look for you." Logan said as he kneeled down and placed his hands on Kendall back. Kendall leaned forwards and set down on the ground.

"I have told you how much I hate you lately?"

"All the time love, now come on." Logan helped Kendall up and they both walked out of the stall. Kendall walked over to the sink and washed his mouth out. Logan stood there with open arms waiting for him. Kendall smiled and hugged Logan. Kendall threw is arms around his neck and snuggled his head into Logan neck. Logan smiled and ran his hands threw Kendall hair.

"I don't want to go back out there Logie. I am tired and my hips are still killing me. Sitting down is making it worse." Kendall said into Logan neck.

"Ok, baby you we don't have to go back out there. Everyone will understand." Logan and Kendall pulled away from each other and just smiled. Kendall placed his hand to his mouth and ran back into the stall.


	13. False or Reality

The end of the day was coming around and Kendall and Logan couldn't have been any happier. Kendall had sucked up the rest of the signing and he was happy that he did, some of the fans had giving him and Logan some cute little stuffed animals for the babies. Kendall had meet one of their fans mother that was also expecting twins, Kendall and that woman talked for over an hour after pictures were taken. So overall, the day went perfect but it was now time for some free time to roam around the city once more.

"Alright Kendall you ready?" Carlos asked them as they were walking down the street looking at all historical landmarks. Logan turned his head and looked at Kendall and Carlos.

"I am so ready and you know that I will win this." Kendall said grabbing Logan hand and squeezing it.

"We will see my brother, you get one kiss and a hug then it started and it doesn't end until after dinner tonight." Carlos said all proud of himself because he knew Kendall wouldn't last. Ever since they came out Kendall was always touching Logan, so this was going to be so damn easy.

"Oh shit, you two are actually still going through with this stupid bet?" Logan said turning to face Kendall who was smiling that wonderful smile he as. "I mean baby you are very touchy with me. I don't think you will able to do this." Kendall raised an eyebrow the same with James and Dustin.

"Oh come on man, you are just as bad as Kendall and you know it." James said. They were all stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in a little huddle. "Your hands are always on his waist and under his shirt.

"Not true." Logan said, looking down because they were right. "Fine, I want on this bet. I won't touch Kendall for the rest of the day until after we eat."

"Alright it is a bet then. But, if I need him because of the babies… then I get him, GOT IT?" Kendall said placing his hands on his stomach. Everyone nodded and agreed with that. "Ok now I would walk away because if this is the last time I am touching Logan for a while, then I would close your eyes or walk away." Logan smiled and pulled Kendall to him with his jacket and kissed him. Kendall threw his arms around him and made a little nose. Logan pushed Kendall back up against a phone booth that was there. They all saw Kendall hands entangle in Logan hair. That was enough for them; Carlos walked over there and pulled Logan off Kendall.

"Ugh! Dude I wasn't done yet." Logan said. Kendall smiled and walked up to Logan and kissed him one more time before he backed away.

"After this night is over we are going finish what we started in that bathtub last night." Kendall said.

"God yes."

Carlos and the rest of the guys just shook their heads.

"It started now." Carlos declared to the world has he yelled it out into the street. A few people looked at them and then continued walking. The boys had spent the whole day roaming around the town, Kendall and Logan had done well. Kendall almost slipped a few times when Logan was talking to some of their fans they had meet while walking about, the girls had asked for a picture with both them and Logan and Kendall had to fight the erg to touch one another. Carlos was laughing the whole time it was happening. It was killing Kendall not to touch Logan but he wasn't going to let Carlos win this. Logan had done lost two hours into the bet. When they were taking picture, he put his arms around Kendall waist and pulled him to his body without even knowing what he had done. Carlos had yelled out to them scaring the girls half to death.

The night bet was coming to it end, the boys had made it to where they were going to eat. Kevin and Kathy were there to meet them. The guys walked in and sat down, Kathy noticed that Kendall and Logan didn't set next to each other which she found odd.

"Ok, what is going on with you two?" She said pointing to Logan and Kendall who were both sitting on the edge of the round booth. Carlos and the guys got a huge grin on their faces.

"You remember the plane and the bet?" Carlos asked. Kevin just started laughing because he knew this must have been killing Kendall. "Logan bet to but lost two hours into."

"So Kenny how you doing over there" Kevin asked his brother who looked like he was going to jump across the table and get him.

"I am fine now shut up." Kendall growled under his breath.

Dinner was going great, everyone was enjoying they food. Carlos couldn't stop laughing about this whole thing. He told Kendall it was ok to give up but Kendall told him never. Logan wasn't making this any easy for him. He would almost brush his fingers on Kendall's. And when it was time for dessert, Kendall lashed out at Logan.

"You fucking tease!" Everyone looked and smiled.

"Kendall just give in you know you want to." Dustin said.

"Yea, Kenny you know you want to." Carlos added in. Kendall snapped his head at both of them and then back to Logan who wiped some whip cream on his finger.

"You know how much you love whip cream?" Logan said wiggling his finger in the air. Kendall let out a breath, got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kathy yelled out to her son.

"Bathroom."

"Oh come on baby!" Logan yelled out as he watched Kendall pushed past some people.

"You guys are so bad and mean." Kathy said. She knew they were only messing with but still Kendall was pregnant and very emotional. Kendall stormed into the bathroom, he stopped and looked in the mirror and wet his face. He knew he could stop this at any time but being stubborn, he had to win. Kendall went to walk back out when a pain shot threw them. He grabbed onto the sink as another one it hit, it was a sharp stabbing pain.

"Shit" Kendall tried to move but another one hit him and he fell to the ground and let out a little whimper. "Ahhh…" Kendall screamed as another sharp pain came to him. He knew this wasn't good, he looked down and saw blood on his jeans. He grabbed his phone and dialed Logan number. "Come on Logie.."

"Kendall?"

"Logan something wrong…." Kendall said as more pain came to him. Everyone was looking at Logan as he said Kendall. Within seconds, Logan flew from the table and ran to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and saw Kendall kneeling down holding his arms around his stomach. "Logan.." Logan was at his side holding onto him. Logan looked down, saw blood on Kendall jeans, and knew this wasn't good. He knew they should have just come back to the hotel instead of walking around. The door swung up and Carlos, Dustin, and James came running in.

"Call someone now!" Logan screamed out when Kendall held onto him when another pain hit him. Kathy saw and ran to her son.

"Sweetie.." She ran to Kendall and Logan let him go. Kathy held onto him and rocked him back and forth. She looked to Logan who had tears in his eyes.

Kendall eyes shot open and he jumped up casing Logan to hit his head on the window.

"Baby you ok?" Logan asked all worried as he was rubbing his head. Kendall looked around and seen that they were in the van on the way back to hotel. Kendall remembers that he and Logan were heading back. "Kendall baby talk to me?" Kendall looked at Logan and kissed him.

"Bad night mare, I just want to go back to the hotel and be with you." Kendall said in a low voice. Logan pulled him into a hug and wrapped his arms around the love of his life. He was so worried about him. Logan knew they had to come and to this shit over here but he rather be back home. However, that was all going to change once he and Kendall got back to the hotel, he didn't care what was going to happen. He and Kendall were going back home, his family came first and it will always will be. Kendall and his children were his life now, not his career.


	14. Just Love

Logan and Kendall were on their back to the hotel but first Kendall wanted to make one stop, this stop was of the most importance. Kendall had told Logan that this stop was life and dead and if he didn't get it, it would most likely kill him. So, that is why Kendall and Logan are walking out of an ice cream shop.

"You know I thought when you were talking it was going to be an importance stop." Kendall smiled at him and looked down at his ice cream.

"It was, only those basted didn't have cookies and cream mint." Kendall said taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream. "Logie, there is hardly anyone on the streets and the hotel is only about a mile away. Can we walk back?" Logan turned and saw that look on Kendall face and he knew he couldn't say no.

"I guess so babe, only if you feel up to it. I mean the doctor doesn't want you to put too much stress on your body." Logan said has he grabbed Kendall hand and kissed the top of it before placing it in his. Kendall smiled and grab on to Logan arm as they started walking. "Kendall if you have any pain of any kind we are stopping you understand?"

"Yes dear."

Kendall and Logan walked hand in hand down the road, a perfect moment for both of them. Kendall stopped when he saw a woman pushing her baby in a stroller. Logan couldn't help but smile at him because he knew soon that would be he and Kendall and Logan couldn't wait for that day to happen. He was excited about becoming a father and so was Kendall. They spent hours talking about it and how their lives would be changed for the better. Logan had told Kendall that he thought the babies were going to be girls. Kendall had told him the same, they didn't care what God would bless them with only that the babies would be born healthy. However, Logan and Kendall still prayed and wished for girls. Kendall had told Logan that he wanted to spoil them rotten and give them everything that they would want in life because that is what Logan does for him.

"Seven more months' baby" Logan said placing his hand on Kendall stomach.

"I know, Logie can we sit down. I am getting kind of tired." Logan smiled, kissed Kendall and they both walked over to a bench that was facing the water. As they sat down Kendall snuggled into Logan side as Logan threw his arms around Kendall to warm him up. "God you're always so warm, I love it!"

"You're an odd person you know that." Logan said looking down at Kendall who just smiled back at him.

"You knew that but you still ask me out."

"Yea and I regret that every day of my life." Logan got a little slap from Kendall for that. Kendall sat up and looked dead at Logan who was grinning like a mad man.

"No one told you to ask me out. I wasn't looking for anymore at that time." Logan shot Kendall a look and started laughing.

"Baby come on, you were dying for me to ask you out. You had the hot's for me that night we meet at the party and don't say you didn't because it was true."

"You are so full of yourself. You were this short, skinny little kid, not good looking at all and sure as hell not my type, so nope." Kendall said looking out at the water. He didn't want Logan to see that big ass grin on his face because it was true. Kendall had fallen head over heels in love with Logan the first night he saw him and his love just grew for him ever since then.

"Babe, keep lying to yourself, I know otherwise. I heard the story for Kevin and Kenneth." Kendall looked back to Logan and he knew what he was talking about. The night Kendall came home from the party he was love stuck and there was no lying about it.

"Fine, ok! I fell in love with you that night! Happy now?" Kendall asked as he falls back into the warms of Logan arms.

"Yes I am." Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall. Kendall melted into the kiss. Once they pulled away, Logan and Kendall just stared at one another. They sat there in silent for about an hour until it started to rain. Logan and Kendall both started smiling. "Shall we take a walk in the rain before it gets to bad?" Logan asked getting up holding his hand out to Kendall who gladly took it.

"I would love to." Logan pulled Kendall up and they started walking towards the hotel, which wasn't that far away. The rain started to come down harder right has Kendall and Logan made it inside. "Wow that was close."

"Yep, I didn't want my hair to get messed up." Logan said with a little chuckle. Kendall just rolled his eyes. They started walking in when the media caught sight of them "Damnit." Logan said under his breath. Kendall smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him over there. He knew they might as well get this over with, about 30min later they were able to go to the room. The media over here wasn't that bad as it was back in the state. They were actually nice, Kendall was happy that they didn't bug them about the babies that much. Towards the end, they did congratulate them and wish them both the best of luck. Logan unlocked the door and let Kendall in first who ran to the bathroom in a hurry. Logan smiled, walked over to the couch, took his shoes off and sat down. He was about to turn the TV on when Kendall came and jumped on his lap.

"Hey…." Kendall said in his girly voice. Logan knew when he used that he wanted something; Logan shook his head, placed his hands on Kendall hips, and started rubbed his thumb in a circle motion.

"What do you want?"

"Do I have to have a reason to want to sit on my fiancé lap?" Kendall said with his hands on Logan chest. Logan moved his hands to Kendall lower back and sat them there holding Kendall in place.

"You yes, now what is it that you want? Besides I know you and I know that voice."

"Well if you must know. I was thinking maybe you could.. I don't know.." Kendall said playing with his hands that were now in Logan's hair.

"You want my world famous Henderson massage? Don't you?" Kendall pulled back and smiled at Logan.

"Pleaseeeee baby, for me?" Kendall asked in his little whinny voice. Logan threw this head back on the couch and then moved it back to look at Kendall who was still sitting in his lap waiting.

"I don't know if I should give in to you. I mean what have you done for me lately. I mean you did leave my naked and bleeding in the bathroom last night. So I don't know if I should give you want you want." Logan said in a cocky little voice. Kendall got a smirk look on his face, he knew what Logan was doing and he wasn't going to have any of it.

"Well, you do something for me and I will do something for you." Kendall said pushing his hips down on Logan lap.

"You bitch; it isn't going to work this time. I will not be compromised by sex." Logan said as Kendall hand went to his belt. "Kendall don't you even.." To late Kendall had undid Logan belt and zip down the zipper.

"Please Logan. I really want that massage.." Kendall said into Logan ear as he dipped his hand into Logan pants. Logan smiled and got another idea he wasn't going to let Kendall win this easy. Logan grabbed Kendall and flipped him over slowly so he was lying under him.

"You want that massage hun?" Logan said into Kendall neck before he started kissing it. Kendall knew what he was doing but at this point, he didn't care. He and Logan haven't been like this since they found out he was pregnant. Doctor Hebert told them that they had to wait because she wanted Kendall body to be more prepared before any sexual active were to be done. The doctor told them if they were to have sex to be very careful and slow. Kendall and Logan understood why she was telling them that, Kendall pregnancies were very difference and too much stress could cause him to lose them.

"I don't know anymore, this seems to be a lot better." Kendall spoke out, as Logan unbutton his shirt. Once that was done Logan kiss down his chest all the way down to his stomach. He stopped, moved back up and kissed Kendall with so much passion and love he could put in that one kiss.

"I love you Kendall," Logan said as he pulled way and smiled down at Kendall.

"I love you to Logie bear. Now, please let do this." Logan smiled and laughed before chasing his lips back to Kendall's.

The other half of Big Time Rush had finally finished what was planned for them and now were heading back to the hotel to get ready to go out for the night. Carlos and James had understood why Kendall and Logan left. They would always understand, everyone made it back safe and sound and headed to Kendall and Logan room first they wanted to make sure that Kendall was feeling ok for a night out. Carlos had knocked on the door and they waited about 3 seconds before Kendall voice came through the door.

"It is open!" Kendall yelled out. He was too lazy to get up from the couch. Carlos and Kevin walked in to see Kendall wrapped in a blanket on the couch eating popcorn with cream cheese.

"Wow that is a sight to see." Kevin said has he and Carlos walked over to the couch. The closer they got they saw clothes thrown everywhere. "Couldn't make it to the bed?"

"Nope and didn't want to, couch sex is more fun." Kendall said with a mouth full of cream cheese. Carlos and Kevin went and sat on the end of the couch.

"So you guys left, so ya could back and have sex?" Carlos asked as he grabbed some popcorn from the bowl shoving it into his mouth.

"No, Kendall wasn't feeling good so that is why we left and then came back and had sex." Logan said as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Kendall looked up, licked his lips and then went back to his cream cheese.

"Hey I wanted a massage. I didn't want to do anything, you made me." Kendall said with a little smirk on his face. Logan walked over there and stood in front of Kendall.

"Made you? I just wanted to relax and watch some TV. You came out of the bathroom and jumped on me and started grinding you're…"

"ALRIGHT!" Kevin yelled out, everyone stopped and smiled at him. "Look, I don't want to know what my baby brother does to you. Keep it between ya."

"Yea Kendall does like it between.."

"Logan!" Kevin yelled out again. Carlos was almost on the floor laughing by now because he knew where Kevin was coming from, try sharing a bus with those two when they get like that.

"Hey, man at least you didn't have to hear them when your buck was under them." Carlos said looking dead at Logan and Kendall.

"One time that happens!" Kendall said. "And that was payback for what you did to me and Logan." Everyone just started laughing about the whole thing until Kendall bolted up and into the bathroom.

"I told him popcorn and cream chesses doesn't go together." Logan said looked towards Carlos and Kevin.


	15. a day out ending at the hospital

It was a free day for Big time Rush, all the interviews were done and they were leaving for London in two days. Kendall was feeling better except for puking every now and then. Kendall knew a few more days overseas and then he and Logan could go back home and start planning their wedding. Kendall was almost three months now and as soon as they get back home, the doctor had scheduled an ultrasound. Kendall couldn't wait, he knew it was still early to see what the babies were but he was excited to hear their heart beats. He wanted to make sure that they were still doing well. Kendall rolled over in his bed to find that Logan wasn't next to him, sitting up Kendall cant but smile at what he hears.

"Baby you ok in there?"

"Shut up Kindle!" Logan yells from the bathroom. Kendall throws the blanket off himself and starts walking towards the bathroom only for Logan to open the door, He was coved in sweat and he looked like crap.

"So, I take it you did get food poisoning?" Kendall said with the biggest smile on his face. Last night the guys decided to go out and try some European food and we'll let just say Logan didn't listen to him nor James. Logan just nodded his head before looking at Kendall and then running back into the bathroom. "You should have listened to me babe!" Kendall yelled through the door. "Love you!" Kendall said before walking into the living room area, he was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. Letting out a long groan he walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Morning sweetheart" He was greeted to see his mom standing there with nothing but a smile on her face.

"Hey." Kendall said as he let his mom walk in, the walked over to the couch and sat down. As Kendall did he let out a little whimper of pain. He was still having stomach cramps but the pain wasn't as bad as before.

"Sweetie they get better." His mom told him as she scooted closer to her son. He looked up his mom before placing his head on her shoulder.

"I know but I can't even move without some kind of pain. Last night was horrible mom; I have never been that uncomfortable. Logan left and slept on the couch because I was moving so much and you know I can't sleep without Logan next to me." Kendall said right as Logan walked out of the bathroom. Kathy and Kendall both looked up, Kathy looked worried and Kendall started laughing. "So, are you done yet, I mean I do have to pee and you been in the bathroom for about an hour now."

"Yea, love you too" Logan said as he came over and gave Kendall a little peck on the lips before sliding down to be next to him.

"God, I hope you brushed your teeth." Logan got a huge smile on his face and he breathed on Kendall. Right after Logan did that Kendall face turned pale, he pushed Logan and ran to the bathroom. Logan sat there laughing until he turn and saw Kathy watching him.

"Sorry." Logan said laying his head on the arm on the chair. Kathy felt sorry for Logan; she had left Kevin in the same state back in their room.

"Food poisoning I take it? Kevin is puking up to. Sweetie why don't you go back to bed and get some rest. I planned on taking Kendall out for the day." Logan didn't say anything he just smiled as Kendall walked back into the room.

"Logie go to bed, I am fine and if anything happens I will call you." Logan stood up, walked over to Kendall, and pulled him into a hug and a kiss.

"You better, now no shopping I saw you and Carlos last night. The kids aren't even here yet and you're going to run me broke." Logan said laughing.

"I woke buy that much." Logan gave Kendall another kiss before Kendall pushed him into the bedroom.

"Damn babe, I thought we decided not to play rough while you were pregnant." Kendall faced turned red and he looked down before looking back up to see a very smug look on Logan face.

"Shut up and get in that bed."

"Oh I love it when you get all demanding!" Logan said with a wink.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled out, this was getting embarrassing for him. His mom was right there and he knew that is why Logan was doing this.

"I love it when you scream my name." That was it for Kendall; his face was red as a cherry. Logan pulled Kendall into a hug and kissed his forehead before kissing his cheek. "Love you and be careful."

"Love you to." Kendall said before he pushed Logan hard and shut the door. Kendall turned to see his mom smiling at him. "Don't say it; whatever you do don't say it." Kathy just smiled at her son; she was getting ready to say something when Logan voice rang out from the room.

"Kindle if you wanted to play rough we could have done that last night when you were blowing me.."

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled out.

Kathy and Kendall decided to spend the day together; she wanted to spend some time with him. She knew he was going through a lot right now and she just wanted to be there for him in any way she could. Kendall and Kathy had spent most of the morning shopping; Kendall wanted to do some baby shopping well more like looking around. Kathy had never seen her son this happy before. The day she and Kent found out about Kendall they were afraid to tell him, they didn't know how he would take the news. That day was hard for him; he cried and yelled at everyone. He told them that he was a freak and no one would ever love him, but that all changed when he meet Logan and now Kendall glowing with happiness. It was time for lunch so Kathy and Kendall found a nice little café.

"Kendall sweetie how are you feeling?" Kendall looked up from putting butter on his bread and smiled at his mom. He knew this was coming; she wanted to talk about everything.

"Better now, I am tired and moody. But all in all good."

"Moody, I wouldn't call it that. Honey you chewed out the woman at the counter for no reason. She walked away and cried." Kathy said trying not to laugh "Well, she shouldn't have walked in front of me. I was there first and she should have waited." Kendall said shoving piece bread into his mouth. Kathy couldn't help but laugh at her son. "Mom are you ok with all this? I mean me being pregnant?"

"Kendall why would you ask that?" Kendall looked down, he didn't want to tell her what he was really thinking but Kathy knew her son better than that. "Kendall, answer me, why would you say that?" Kendall picked his head up; as soon as he did, Kathy couldn't help but see a few tears in his eyes.

"It just that, we knew this could happen and…" Kendall couldn't finish as the tears started to come down. Kathy moved her chair over and brought Kendall into a hug.

"Listen to me; I don't care what anyone thinks. You are my baby boy and I love you. You are bringing two wonderful children into this world. I am going to be a grandmother and that is all that matters to me. Sweet heart the day we were told about you, I was scared what people would think but then Logan came into your life and I knew one day this would happen and I am excited about it." Kathy pulled away from Kendall and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks mom. I love you, I know I shouldn't worry but sometimes it hard not to." Kendall said, he was about to speak some more when his phone started ringing, he picked it up and saw Carlos face on the screen. "Hello."

"Don't freak out, but we are bringing Logan and Kevin to the hospital. Kevin almost passed out and Logan is puking up a little bit of blood." Carlos said.

"What? Are they alright?" Kendall yelled into the phone getting his mom attention.

"Carlos are they ok?" Kendall didn't hear him but what he did hear made him worry more.

"Carlos call 112 now!" Kendall heard Randal yell in the distance. Kendall dropped his phone and looked to his mom. She had a look of confusing on her face and worry.

"We have to go now! Kevin and Logan are really sick!" Kendall yelled jumping up and out of the chair. He started walking when a stomach cramp hit him and he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his lower abdomen. Kathy ran to her son side as he tried to stand up. "Mom this one hurts."

"Kendall don't move yet, it will pass." A few second passed, the pain was subsiding, and Kendall was able to stand up with no problem. Kathy held onto to him as they walked to the front door. Kathy phone started ringing, she answered it to hear Dustin voice on the other line.

"Logan and Kevin are on they were to the hospital, they need their stomached pumped." Dustin told Kathy who then told Kendall. They left the café and now were heading to the hospital. Kendall was now the one who was worrying, he told Logan and Kevin that the fish they ordered didn't look good or smelt cooked but did they listen to him and James, nope.


	16. Let it all come out

London was a great time to be put in the books but it was time to head home and Big time Rush couldn't have been happier. Carlos wanted to go home and see Sam, James wanted to see Fox and Kendall and Logan just wanted to be home with each other away from the eyes of the world. The London press wasn't that understanding has the US and Germany were. Some of the fans were excited for them and other weren't so nice about it. Kendall was in tears the whole time after what was said to them during an interview and it wasn't helping with his hormone the way they have been since coming to London.

(Flash Back Three days ago)

Big Time Rush has just landed in London and were walking through the airport lobby when a few fans came up to them. They were happy to sign a few things but it was the wrong time to ask them. Kendall was cranky from the plane ride he was having a few minor cramps and just wasn't all too happy. Carlos had lost his sling somewhere between Germany and London and the pain in his arm was getting worse. Logan was still in a little pain from having his stomach pumped out and James was just tired. However, they loved their fans so they went ahead and took a few pictures and signed a few things. Everything was going fine until someone said something about the babies that sent Kendall off. Logan and Carlos were standing a few feet away from Kendall and James who were taking some pictures when Kendall started yelling at some girl who was talking to them. "What the fuck! You have no right to say something like that about my kids!" Kendall yelled pushing James and Randal off him. Logan turned his head and ran over to Kendall before he could lay his hands on her. The girl had seen Kendall and backed away.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled running to stop him from punching one of their fans in the face. "Baby stop" Logan grabbed Kendall arm and he turned around now with a few tears in his eyes. Logan saw and brought Kendall into a hug. "What the hell happened?" Logan screamed out making some of the other girls who were standing right next to them jump.

"What happen was this bitch over here told me I should just fucking abort my babies!" Kendall screamed out once more as tears fell from his eyes. At that moment, Logan couldn't help but feel rage and anger come to him. How could anyone say anything like that to him or let alone anyone excepting children. Logan kissed Kendall head and then turned to that girl who was still standing there. Randal saw Logan and moved in front of him before anything could happen.

"Logan, take Kendall and I will handle this." Randal said as he motion for the rest of Big Time Rush to go. Carlos and James both placed a hand on Kendall and Logan letting them know that everything will be dealt with. That was one of many encounters with London fans and media that didn't go to well for them. Logan lost it during an interview, he lashed out at the man who was asking the questions and had to be taken away by security before he could do any damage. Logan spent most of their time confronting Kendall because of what was going on. However, there were some good points to the trip, Logan, James, Dustin and Randal got lost walking around. Kendall and Carlos spent one whole day sitting around and eating in the hotel. A few fans brought the babies a few things and one gift made Kendall cry when it was giving to them. It was two homemade crochet baby blankets.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone was safe at home. Logan decided he was going to stay with Kendall for a few days before going home. He knew Kendall needed him and he was going to stay with him. Kendall and Logan were walking to the door when Kendall slammed it open and ran down the hall into the bathroom. Logan couldn't help but laugh, he walked into the living room and threw their bags down.

"Long flight," Logan looked up to see Kenneth and Kevin standing there. Logan took a deep breath, walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You have no idea. Kendall is a wreck right now and so damn cranky. Whatever you do don't mention his stomach, he thinks he looks fat." Logan said right as Kendall walked into the room. He looked like crap, his hair was all messed up and he looked dead tied.

"Hey man, how are you feeling, everything ok?" Kenneth asked as Kendall went and sat by Logan. He moved Logan arm so he could lie down on his chest. Logan soon threw his arm around him. Kendall snuggled closer into Logan chest before moving his head to look at his brothers.

"How I am I feeling? I am pregnant damnit! I am tired all the damn time; I have to pee like every 10 fucking minutes! I look fat! I want to puke at everything I smell! I am horny like 24/7! And I cry for no damn reason! Does that cover how I am feeling?" Kendall yelled at his brother. Logan looked to Kevin and Kenneth and just started laughing. Kendall sat up and turned to Logan with a very stern look on his face. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"N-nothing…" Logan said. He knew he needed to stop. Kendall pushed Logan off him, stood up, and walked out of the living room. "Baby where are you going now?"

"Bed! Now leave me alone!" Kendall yelled out as he stumped up stairs, leaving Logan, Kevin and Kenneth alone in the living room to laugh among themselves.

"Wow, bitchy much?" Kenneth said sitting down in the chair next to Logan and Kevin who were on the couch.

"You have no idea." Kevin said. "You know when the doctor said that he would be like this sooner than normal I didn't think anything of it but damn was I wrong." Logan moved his head and just shook it.

"Well, I guess I am on the couch for tonight unless Kendall changes him mind." Logan said placing his head on the arm of the couch.

A few hours had passed and Kathy was making dinner, Kendall had fallen asleep in his bed and Logan was on the couch. Neither one of them had the will to stay awake, jet lag had set in, Mrs. Henderson and Papa Henderson had come over from dinner. There where all talking in the kitchen while their boys slept in other parts of the house.

"Why is my son knocked out on your couch?" Mr. Henderson said as he and Kent came back into the kitchen from the back yard. They had decided that they were going to BBQ tonight. Kenneth turned around in his seat and smiled at that question.

"Kendall went all insane at us. Logan laughed at him and then stormed up into his room and slammed the door, leaving Logan on the couch."

"What did you do to your brother?" Kathy asked as she turned around from doing something by the sink.

"Nothing! I asked him how he was feeling and he went off on me." Kenneth said. Kathy shook her head, she knew the way Kendall had been acting. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but still. Kendall was a very emotion person and now things are a lot worse for him.

Back in the living room Logan was awoke when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Rolling over Logan opened his eyes to see green one looking down at him. Logan smiled and opened his arms up for Kendall. "You're glad you have a huge couch." Logan said as Kendall lay down next to Logan who then wrapped his arms around Kendall and pulled him in closer to his chest.

"I am sorry about earlier. I know I am a handful right now and I shouldn't have been yelling at you." Kendall said kissing Logan' neck, Logan smiled because he knew what Kendall wanted.

"Baby, you're always a handful for me but I love the challenge." Logan said moving so he was on top of Kendall, however not putting all his weight on him.

"Good" Kendall said has he pulled Logan down to kiss him. It wasn't a rough or passionate kiss just a little one. "I am still sorry Logie." Kendall said looking up into Logan eyes.

"I know baby." Logan shifted his position on the couch so he was lying back down beside Kendall who had wrapped his legs over Logan's. Kendall and Logan smiled at each other before bringing their lips back together. Logan's hands went to Kendall waist and Kendall hands went into Logan hair. The kissing started out normal until Kendall licked Logan lips letting him know he wanted more. Logan would never deny Kendall anything that he wanted. Logan smiled and then stuck his tongue down Kendall's throat. Kendall couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Logan moved again so he was on top of Kendall, kissing down his neck and pulling his shirt up. Kendall set up to let Logan remove his shirt. Logan smiled and then returns to kissing Kendall.

"Logann.. Everyone is here." Kendall managed to moan out.

"I know, more exciting that way. Don't you think?" Logan said as he slid down Kendall chest moving ever so close to his jeans. Logan dipped his tongue into Kendall belly button sending shivers down his body.

"Fuck it..." Kendall said as he threw his head back on the couch. Logan smiled and took that as a sign. Logan then proceeded to unzip his panted when someone walked in.

"Ahh come on! Not in the living room!" Logan looked up and smiled, Kendall moved his head, growled out, and placed a pillow over his head from the embarrassment he felt. Kendall felt Logan move over. Kendall sat up and then curled himself up in a little ball on the couch. "You know that is what a bedroom his for?" Kenneth said. Kendall sat up and threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the chest.

"You had that coming." Logan said as he started to get up. "Well now that my fun is over. Thank you" Logan said with a sarcastic voice towards Kenneth. "We should go greet everyone."

"I guess. But this isn't done yet." Kendall said with a smile on his face. Kenneth smiled and laughed before walking out of the room. Logan helped Kendall to stand and placed a soft kiss to his lips before they made their way into the kitchen to see everyone talking a laughing. Every stopped when Logan and Kendall walked in.

"Had a nice nap?" Kent asked them as they walked in and sat down. Kendall sat on one of the stools and Logan stood behind him with his arms draped over Kendall.

"It could have been better." Kendall said looking up at Logan who smiled wide.

"Well if you two would mess around in your room and not on the couch then you could have finished." Kenneth said.

"I wanted to! But Logan thought it would be more exciting on the couch with everyone in here." Kendall said as Logan gave him that look.

"You would have jumped me half way up the stairs." Logan said moving so he was standing right next to Kendall. "I mean you done it before."

"Hold up! You're the one that threw me against the wall at the hotel and fucked me right there not even 2 feet from the room." Kendall yelled back.

"You begged me to!" Logan said back. Everyone just stood there trying not to say anything. Kathy and Mrs. Henderson were shocked at their sons and Kent and Mr. Henderson just didn't know what to do. Kevin and Kenneth where sitting there just a watching their brother and laughing at the whole scene.

"I begged you, Excuse me? You know damn well I wanted to go inside." Kendall said.

"And you know damn well it was your idea to have sex in the hallway so everyone could hear us!" Logan said back smiling down at Kendall. "And besides you love the risk of it all and don't say you don't, the plane baby... Or have your forgotten."

"Oh so it was my idea to have sex on the plane too?"

"Yes! I thought you were sick and when I went to check on you. You pulled me in and started kissing..."

"Oh, you didn't have to slam me into the wall and lock the door. You could have said no!" Kendall said getting up and getting into Logan face. They both stood there watching each other until Kendall spoke "Are you has turn on as I am?" Kendall asked.

"God Yes" Logan said grabbing Kendall hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Keep the noise down boys!" Papa Henderson said earning a laugh from everyone.


	17. Kendall's worse fear

Kendall was up early this morning. Today was the day that they were going to the doctors to check up on the babies, he was finally in his second trimester meaning he was he was 15 to 16 weeks now. Kendall had been waiting for this day for a while now. He knew that the babies were fine but he also couldn't fight this feeling that something was wrong also. Kendall had been doing a wonderful job with his body, he had grained the weight the doctors had wanted him to and he was taking the entire prenatal vitamin plus a hormone stimulant. His blood pressure had been stable which a good thing was so that meant overall everything was going smoothly for him. Logan on the other hand was a rack. His meds had some bad side effects, paranoia and hallucinations and Carlos wasn't helping in that situation. Yesterday the boys had a few things to do and Logan sworn to God that they were being followed. Which in reality they weren't but Carlos thought he would mess with Logan. Let's just say Logan ended up looking like a crazy person that should have been locked up. Kendall groaned as he got out of bed. His back was starting to hurt him. He moved back and saw Logan sound of sleep on the other side. Kendall smiled to himself has he pushed himself up and walked over and into the bathroom. Walking over to the full-length mirror Kendall can't help but smile. You could see this little bitty baby bump there. Everything time he saw it; it brought a smile to his face. After Kendall did what he had to do he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning mom," Kendall said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling this morning?" Kathy asked her son. She had been worried about him. She knew he was fine but still that was her baby boy and she couldn't help but worry about him. Everything in his life was perfect; the fans were very understanding about how everything was. Scott and the network were just the same and the band was there backing Logan and himself up.

"I been better I guess. Mom I just can't fight this feeling something is wrong with the babies." Kendall said as he sat down with a cup of coffee. Coffee was the one think that Kendall hated but now he needed it. The smell and taste always made him feel better especially when his stomach was upset. His kids were coffee nuts like their daddy. Kathy came and sat next to her son and smiled at him.

"Baby I know, but things are going to be fine. It is natural to worry about your children. I still worry everyday about you and your brothers. How is Logan?" Kendall smiled wide at his mom.

"Nuts and Carlos loves it. You should have seen him yesterday. I have never laughed that much at him. Randal wanted to have him commented. I think a rubber room might help him." Kendall said laughing. Kendall and his mom were having a nice time talking when someone knocked on the back door. Kendall head turned to see Carlos standing there with a smile on his face. Logan and Kendall asked if he wanted to come with him for the checkup. So Carlos gladly said yes. Carlos walked in and sat down next to Kendall.

"So, he is still sleeping?" Carlos asked. He and Kendall decided they were going to play with Logan this morning because it was so funny yesterday.

"Yup," Kendall said. Kathy looked at those two and then walked out of the kitchen to leave them to whatever they were planning on doing to Logan.

Back up in Kendall's room Logan was laying stretched out in the bed until his phone started ringing. Logan groaned out as he flung his hand over to the night stand looking for his phone. Picking up the phone Logan saw that is was a privet number.

"Hello…" Logan spoken in a sleepy voice.

"I am watching you sleep as we speak right now." Logan arched an eyebrow, set up in bed, and started looking around the room.

"Huh?" Logan asked somewhat confused, he was still half a sleep.

"I said I can see you as we speak wearing those hot looking green and black boxers." Carlos said in his little voice. He looked to Kendall who was smiling and trying not to laugh to loud. Logan looked down and then back around the room. He didn't know if someone was messing with him or he was dreaming.

"What? Who is this?" Logan asked as he moved over so his feet were now on the floor.

"I am you silly. I am your inner voice. I just want to say that we are one damn good-looking sexy ass person. That is why all the women love us and that is why I have taken something that belongs to us." Logan sat there with an odd look on his face when he heard another voice come on the line.

"Logie bear help me! I have been kidnapped!" Logan heard Kendall say on the other line. Logan brain went into over drive and he threw the phone down, ran out of the room, tripped, hit the doorframe, and then ran down stairs. Once he was down there, he saw Kendall and Carlos sitting laughing at him.

"You fucking ass holes!" Logan yelled. Those two have been messing with him since yesterday. He should have known. "I think you two are trying to drive me insane."

"We had to baby!" Kendall said as Logan made his way over to him. That is when Kendall noticed that Logan was hurt. "You ran into something didn't you?" Kendall asked as he brought his hand to the side of Logan face where a little bruise was already forming.

"Yes, I hit the damn doorframe when I thought you were in danger." Logan said walking over to the Island in the middle of the room. He placed his head on it and soon felt Kendall hands on his back.

"Sorry man, we thought it would have been funny." Carlos said. He walked over to join Kendall and Logan that is when Logan picked his head up and grabbed Carlos by his shirt and dumped someone coffee down his shirt.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan arrived at Dr. Hebert office. Kendall was beyond nervous; he couldn't get this feeling out of his head. Carlos and Logan tried to calm him down on the way but it didn't seem to help any.

"Baby listen to me, everything is going to be fine." Logan told Kendall as he grabbed his hand and placed in his. Logan knew why Kendall was feeling this way; hell, he had been sensing something was wrong as well. However, he couldn't tell Kendall that. Kendall smiled up at Logan.

"I know but I can't fight this..."

"Kendall, your babies are fine. You have been doing everything the doctor has wanted you to. So it will be fine." Carlos said. Kendall was glad that he had come along. Carlos and Kendall had this ongoing thing telling people that he was the other baby daddy. Logan just went along with it. He even started a rumor that they were all together. Then Sam stole Carlos from them. Yea, that spread very fast but they never said it wasn't true. Sam told people that she did do that and she wasn't sorry for it either. Only their true fans knew it wasn't true but it was a fun rumor to play around with. They sat there for another ten minutes before Kendall was called back. They followed the nurse into the room. Kendall sat down on the bed and Logan and Carlos stood on each side of him. Not long after the Doctor came walking in.

"Good Morning boys and Kendall how are you feeling" She asked as she walked over to take his vital signs.

"I am doing well. I haven't puked in a few days and the pain isn't has bad as it had been." Kendall said. Dr. Hebert smiled at him and then looks to Logan.

"And you? Are the pills helping any with the stress?" Kendall and Carlos both let out a laugh getting Dr. Hebert to look at them. "Did I miss something here?"

"I am doing fine, just some side effects that's all." Logan said. Dr. Hebert smiled and then walked back over to Kendall to check a few things.

"Ok, time to check up on those little ones in there." Everyone followed her into another room so an ultrasound could be done. Kendall lay down on the table and lifted his shirt up. That is when all those fears and worry came rushing back into his head. Logan could see his face and knew those feeling were back. Logan smiled and held his hand. Carlos watched them and took Kendall other hands. Kendall had told Carlos about his worries, which is another reason why he wanted him to come along with Logan and himself. Dr. Hebert turned on the machine and then moved it along Kendall abdomen. Soon the room filled with the sounds of the babies' heartbeats. Kendall smiled the same as Logan and Carlos then Kendall noticed that something seemed off.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. Dr. Hebert turned to Kendall and Logan with an expression on her face that did indeed say something was wrong.


	18. Back yard fun

**OK GUYS THIS MIGHT REALLY SUCK, I AM JUST GETTING OVER THE FLU.. I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS LIKE A FILLTER CHAPTER.. I REALLY DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. I DIDNT CHECK FOR ANY MISTAKE SO YOU KNOW THERE SHOULD BE SOME IN THERE. OH I GOT TWO NEW BABY BBUNNIES! SO I AM UP TO THREE! THOUGHT I WOULD PUT THAT OUT THERE AND NOW GO READ MY FRIENDS.**

The visit to the doctor wasn't what Kendall had wanted it to be. This latest checkup showed that one of the babies heart wasn't developing like it should be. With a closer look, it was shown that the baby had a leaking tube. But with time it should close up. Logan had told the doctor that he and his sister had the same thing when they were both younger and has time went on it healed up. With that news, Kendall mind was put somewhat at ease. Kendall pregnancies was moving along great. The babies were growing like they should. The tour started in two weeks and everyone was excited even Kendall. He knew he couldn't do much but still being on tour was something he was looking forward to. Logan on the other hand was worried to death. He didn't want Kendall over doing it, the Doctor said he should be fine but still Logan couldn't help but worry about his family. But today the worry was gone, Logan, Kent, Kevin and his dad were in their back yard building a deck.

"Logan don't hurt yourself this time, I don't feel like going back to the ER this week." Kendall yelled from his chair that was sitting under a tree in the Henderson back yard. Logan stopped and turned back to see Kendall smiling at him. He was sitting next to his mom and Kathy.

"It was your fault I was in the ER in the first place Kindle!" Logan yelled back, before going back to hamming in some nails.

"How? I am not the one that ran into the door and broke his nose!" Kendall yelled back. Logan heard him, stood up, and looked towards Kendall once more to see him laughing and smiling.

"You're the one that opened it when I was on the other side. So, your fault baby." Logan said winking at Kendall, which didn't help him, one bit. Kendall had been sitting there for about an hour watching Logan and them work and the way Logan was looking without a shirt on and just wearing board short wasn't helping his little problem. And then the way the sweat made Logan body shine, Kendall knew he was in trouble. Kendall sat there moving around trying to fright his damn hormones because all he could think about right was now was Logan and what he wanted Logan to do to him. Logan's lips all over his body doing all those wonderful things he does.

"Kendall honey are you ok?" Kendall turned his head when he heard his mother voice. He saw Kathy and Pam watching him. Kendall shifted one more time and then smiled. He didnt want them to know what was going on in his mind.

"Yea, I am fine. Nothing wrong here." Kendall said a little bit too fast. Kathy shot him a look knowing better than that. Kendall saw that look on her face and she could tell that he was lying. "Look mom the babies are fine, it just that…." Kendall stopped talking when he saw Logan stand up by Kevin and dump water on his face. Kendall watched and licked his lips and shifted a little bit more in his chair. Kendall was drawn out of his little moment when he heard his mom and Pam laughing. Kendall looked at both of them and turned red, they figured it out.

"I think we know what is wrong now." Pam said with a wide smile on her face.

"Honey look it understandable." Kathy said laughing. Kendall stood up then turned to both of them.

"No it isn't!" Kendall said before walking towards the house. Logan saw, looked to his mom and Kathy sitting there laughing. Logan knew something happened.

"Be right back." Logan said before he dropped what he was doing and started to make his way into the house.

"Logie sweetie please make it into the room this time!" Logan stopped and turned back at his mother voice. She was smiling at him. He shook it off and walked into the kitchen to see no one was in there.

"Kendall" Logan yelled out but still nothing, he was about to yell out again when he felt someone grab him and push him up against the wall. "Ahh, baby.." Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips on his. "Well, hello to you too." Logan said as Kendall pulled away.

"Just shut up and kiss me.." Kendall said. Logan smiled because he knew that tone in Kendall voice. He smiled and then grabbed Kendall, turned him around so his back was up against the door. Logan learned into him and kissed his neck. Kendall threw his head back and moaned. "Logie, no teasing this time, I have been waiting you since you started working." Logan couldn't help but smirk into Kendall neck.

"I am just that hot baby?" Logan asked moving his hands down Kendall back to his butt and started to pick him up. Kendall smiled and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Logan.

"So sexy now take me to your room and have your way with me." Kendall said before crashing his lips to Logan once more.

Back outside Kent, Kevin and Gary stopped working and looked around to notice that Logan and Kendall were missing once again.

"Where did they go this time?" Gray asked his wife and Kathy. They both just smiled and laughed. Kevin saw and knew what those two were doing. That's all they been doing lately.

"Where you think those two went?" Kevin asked picking up a two by four to carry over to the other end of the porch.

"See this is why we never get things done." Kent said. He knew he son was going through a lot and his body was going thought a lot. But Logan wasn't complaining about some things. About 10 mins passed and Logan still hadnt come back yet Kent was going to say something when the back door opens to Logan walking out with a bottle of water. His hair was a mess and he was wearing difference shorts.

"Where is Kendall?" Kathy asked as she and Pam were walking up to the porch. Logan smiled.

"You wore my baby brother out I see." Kevin said. Logan couldn't help but smile at Kevin's words.

"I am just that good." Logan said taking a sip of his water.

"Logan Henderson!" His mother yelled at him.

"What?" Logan said. He was getting ready to walk back over to his father when Kevin picked up another bored. He didn't see Logan coming his way, turned around, and Wham! Smacked Logan right across the side of the head. Every one watched as Logan flew off the end on the porch and hit the ground.

"No body tell Kendall." Kevin said.

* * *

><p>Well two hours later and another trip to the ER, Logan was drugged up and dead to the world in the living room. The Schmidt and Henderson were all sitting at the table enjoy dinner.<p>

"Why is it that everyone is trying to kill Logan this week?" Kendall asked with food in his mouth.

"It is just one of those weeks I guess." Pam said. She knew Logan as had a bad week from the news about the babies to his broken nose and now he is all busted up with a migraine. "Kendall did you and Logan get that interview for the house next door?" Kendall looked up and smiled because he and Logan did. They have been looking around for a house. They wanted to find one before the tour started. Logan had told Kendall he wanted a home to come home to, so the house hunting had started.

"Yes we did and Logan is thrilled about it." Kendall said as Logan walked into the room. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. Kendall looked and couldn't hold it in. "Wow…" Logan looked like he had been hit by a car, his left side of his face was swelled up, he had a black eye and then with his broken nose. Wow. Logan walked over to Kendall, pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. Once he did he placed his head on the table. Kendall smiled and felt bad for him. Kendall moved his hands and rubbed them up and down his back.

"Baby how are you feeling?" Pam asked her son. Logan looked up and gave everyone a look.

"Like I got hit in the head with a two by four." Logan said looking at Kevin.

"Hey, if you wouldn't have left to have sex with Kendall then that wouldn't have happened. So next time think with the right head." Kevin said smiling. Kendall shook his head and then put it down. Logan grinned and then looked to Kendall who was trying not to look at anyone right now.

"What can I say your brother is hot." Logan said winking at Kendall.

"Damn right I am hot and don't ever forget that." Kendall said picking his head up. He and Logan smiled at each other and then leaned in and kissed one another. Kendall smiled at Logan before stopping and looking at everyone at the table.

"You're going to puke right?" Kathy asked as Kendall jumped up and ran out of the room.


	19. Tour Starts

**BEEN AWHILE, I KNOW. THIS WILL SUCK ASS AND I MEAN IT. I KNOW I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER BUT I AM TIRED. POWER WENT OUT LAST NIGHT AROUND11:45PM AND THEN DIDNT COME BACK ON UNTIL AFTER 3:30AM SO YEA TIIRED... I BELIEVE I GOT MOST OF THE SPELLING GRAMMER MISTAKES OUT BUT YA SHOULD KNOW ME BY KNOW. AND YES I KNOW ABOUT THE RULE CHANGE THAT YOU CANT WRITE ABOUT REAL PEPOPLE BUT I LOVE THIS STORY AND I WANT TO FINISH IT! PLEASE YOU CAN TELL ME HOW BAD THIS WAS BECAUSE I KNOW IT IS... i wanna say hi to a great person out there KOGANLOVER96!**

Big Time Rush was just a few days away from the start of their Better with You, tour. Everyone was ready; the doctor gave Kendall the ok, Logan wasn't that stressed anymore but he was still seeing something every now and then. Carlos and James were exited to finally be going on tour. Everyone understood why it needed to be pushed back and they were ok with it. The safeties of Kendall and the babies came first. Kendall was even more excited for when the tour stopped back in LA. He, Logan and Carlos were finally going to see what the babies were. You know since Carlos was the other baby daddy as Kendall would say. But first things first, PACKING.

"Logie! Have you seen my black and white striped shirt I want to bring it on tour?" Kendall yelled from upstairs. He was in the process of last minute packing. Logan had told him four days ago to pack everything he wanted to bring so they wouldn't be late in catching their flight to Las Vegas. Digging though is clothes Kendall heard footsteps coming his way. "Hey, Logie did you find it?" Kendall asked again as he turned from the mess he called his closet.

"Do you mean this?" Kendall smiled and saw his dad holding his shirt with a big smirk on his face. "Next time you two decided to do something make sure you pick up all your clothes. I don't like coming home to see your clothes thrown around outside and on the table."

"Sorry, can't help that these days." Kendall said, trying not to sound to embarrassed. Kent just shook his head because he knew what Kendall was going on about.

"You have everything you need? And I don't mean…" Kendall cut his father off; he was becoming just as bad as Logan was with all the pills.

"Yes, I got everything. You're becoming just like Logan…"

"What about me?" Logan said as he walked into the room to see Kendall and Kent standing there smiling at each other. "What did I do now?" Logan asked while leaning on the dresser.

"Other than getting my son pregnant nothing." Kent said laughing. He and Logan have been getting along a lot better in the last few days. It wasn't that he didn't like Logan. Kendall is his baby boy and no one would ever be good enough for him. But he knew that Logan loved Kendall and would always be there for him and those babies. He had shown that one than once already.

"What can I say I am damn good looking and Kendall couldn't keep his hands off me." Logan said walking towards Kendall who rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I think you're into yourself more than me." Kendall said throwing his arms around Logan neck who then pulled Kendall closer to him.

"I would like to be into you." Logan whispers into Kendall ear before kissing it. Kent saw and from the way Kendall blushed, he knew that was his cue to leave.

"I am leaveing, keep the noise down boys." Kent said before walking out and shutting the door leaving Logan and Kendall standing in the middle of the room. Logan and Kendall looked to one another before Logan smiled that side smile he does. Without any warning, Kendall turned Logan around, pushed him into the bed, jumps onto his lap, and crashed their lips together. Pulling away, Kendall smiled at Logan. Logan ran his hands over Kendall stomach sitting up to place a kiss to his small baby bump that sat there. Everytime Logan looked and touched Kendall stomach he couldn't help but smile just knowing that is family was in there. And besides he loved that Kendall was starting to show alittle bit now.

"So I guess you're done packing for the night?" Logan said looking up into those mesmerizing green eyes that he loved so much. Logan watches Kendall face. He looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking hard about Logan question.

"Well, Logie bear I could go pack or I could stay here, wrapped in your arms and help you out." Kendall said looking down at Logan as his hands started to unzip Logan shorts. Logan let out a soft moan as Kendall hands run up and down Logan thigh teasing him with every little touch.

"Ken, don't tease…" Logan breathed out as Kendall's hands squeezed Logan before he pulled them out. Kendall moved up to Logan neck and left little kisses there before he went to unbutton Logan shirt. Logan stopped Kendall and pulled him back so they were facing each other. "I love you, but I get to do the tease…" Logan said bring Kendall lips back to his.

Back down in the kitchen Kathy and Pamela were talking about her 180 jewelry when they heard a loud moan and then a banging nose. Kevin stops in the middle of the kitchen and then smiled to him self.

"I pity the crew members that will be sharing that bus with them."

* * *

><p>Today the boys were in Las Vegas for their first concert. Everyone was excited and pumped up for the fans to see what the show was going to be. The boys would be staying a few days there to get ready. The concert was in three days and the boys had so much they had to do. It was around 5 am in the morning, the boys needed to be down at the venue to go over a few things which was fine until Kendall got into a mood. He was doing fine with everything until it was time to go do some interviewa with a few people. He was mad at Logan for doing something so he decided that he wanted to be paired up with Carlos for the rest of the day. Which Logan got upset and then became moody as well.<p>

"I don't get it! I didn't do anything! I have been doing everything for him and then he turns into an ass! I know it's the damn…."

"Logan dude! Come on. Just clam down and lets go do this stuff then you and Kendall can go back to the hotel and make up." James said. He loves those two but damn, these babies need get here fast. James and Logan made their way over to the couch and began. James and Logan did their interview. Logan was beeming when they asked about Kendall and the babies. He had nothing but happy and good things to say about his soon to be family. Once that was done Logan decided to call Kendall. He couldn't take it anymore, he neede to hear from Kendall and make sure that he was ok, after a few rings he picked up.

"Logie! I am soo sorry for snapping at you." Kendall yelled into the phone. He hated the way he had been acting. But Logan did understand.

"Babe, its ok I understand you're a mess right now. Where are you and Carlos?" Logan asked as he did he turned and saw James and Randal walking up to him. "Kendall, where are you too?" there was nothing on the line. "Kendall!"

"Fine, Carlos and I are baby shopping…" Kendall said with a little laugh in his voice. Logan knew what the laugh meant to. Kendall and Carlos shopping together, God help him.

"How much you spent so far?" Logan asked. He really didnt mind at all but he loved giving Kendall a hard time with this. Logan loved watching Kendall shop for the babies. They were going to spoile them with everything they wanted in life, so why not start before they are even here?

"You will see. Love you and see you later." With that, the phone went dead. Logan hung up and turned to James and Randal who were watching him.

"You know they brought the whole store right?" James said smiling. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kendall and babies shopping was never a good thing. A few weeks ago Kendall went with Kathy and his mom and came back with God knows how much stuff.

* * *

><p>Tonight was Big Time Rush first head lining concert. The atmosphere was amazing and so was the show. The fans were loud and crazy; the boys did a wonderful job. Kendall managed to make it threw half of the show before he started feeling weak. None of the fans were angry about Kendall sitting out the second half of the show. He did come out to sing Cover Girl, which everyone went crazy over. After all the excitement was gone, the boys went to their buses to get some much needed rest. As soon as Kendall walked into the bus, he ran to the bathroom and puked. Logan looked to Dustin and smiled.<p>

"Are you sure you wanna be on this bus with us?" Logan asked as he threw himself onto the couch.

"Yea, but I know I am going to regret it down the line." Dustin said laughing as Kendall came out. He was a little pale.

"Regret what?" Kendall asked as he walked over to Logan who had already repositioned himself so Kendall could come and lay on him. Kendall came and sat on the couch and curled himself up against Logan chest and then buried his face in his neck. Logan smiled and ran his hands down Kendall back and held him around his waist. Picking his head up Kendall looks up at Logan who leans down and brings their lips together. Pulling apart Kendall moves his head to the side and smiles at Dustin before closing his eyes.

"Yep regretting it already" Logan and Dustin shared a nice little smile.


	20. Another shock

**ok enjoy, i hope i got all this mistake out.**

Logan turned over in his bunk and came face to face with Kendall's wonderful green eyes. He still didn't see how they both fit in there. He was going to go sleep alone but Kendall started to whine and well Logan gave in as always. Logan moved a little bit causing Kendall to move towards the wall. "Thank you God…" Logan moved, not realizing he was on the edge, he rolled right out and hit the ground. "Fuck…" he moaned out.

"Well I see you slept well?" Logan looked up to see Dustin looking down at him. Rolling his eyes Logan sat up and held his hand out for Dustin to take it. Dustin pulled Logan up and they walked into the other part of the bus. Logan stopped and stretched his arms before moving over to the couch.

"Oh I need coffee bad…" Logan groaned out. He was still tired, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep when Kendall started whining about not wanting to sleep alone. But, he knew he couldn't say no to Kendall and those eyes. They seem to have this power over him, making him do anything they wanted him to do.

"Told you, you should have told him no." Logan looked up at Dustin who had brought him a cup of coffee. Thank God, Logan asked for a small coffee pot on the bus. Bringing the cup to his lips he took a small sip before looking at Dustin.

"Shut up, don't say it. I know ok. If you would have seen him last night you would have said yes too." Logan said leaning back on the couch as the doors opened up to Carlos walking in. Logan looked at Carlos and then the clock on the wall. "You're up early?"

"Yep, Kendall called me last night. He wanted me to come along with you guys today… So I take it you told Kendall he could sleep in the bunk with you?" Carlos said and asked as he walked closer to Logan. Logan looked up at him and saw that damn smile.

"Shut up."

"Oh you should have seen it last night. Kendall was all pouting when Logan announced he was going to bed. Kendall pulled out everything he had." Dustin said laughing about the whole thing. Logan gave in once he did the eye thing.

"It was the eyes wasn't it?" Carlos asked. Logan smiled because it was true. Kendall could do anything with those eyes.

"Yes…. Ok fine, Kendall shows me those eyes and I fold. God my kids better not have those eyes or I am screwed…"

"Dude, your screwed already and you know damn will those kids are going to look just like Kendall…" Dustin said.

"What about my kids?" Everyone attention went to the hall when they heard Kendall. He was standing there in only his boxers. His hair was a mess and he still had sleep within his eyes. Logan smiled as he looked Kendall up and down and them stopped at his stomach. Logan smiled grew wider as he saw Kendall's little baby bump. He was starting to show which Dr. Hebert found a little odd. In the other cases, that she had help with none of those men started to show this earlier. She was worried at first but everything turned out to be fine. Kendall could feel eyes on him so he looked over and saw Logan. "Checking me out there Logie bear?" Kendall said getting Dustin and Carlos to look towards Logan.

"Always babe…" Logan said. He watched as Kendall made his way over to the couch. Carlos smiled the same as Dustin as Kendall sat down next to Logan and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You taste like coffee?" Kendall said pulling away. Logan smiled and then remembered something. That is when he saw it on Kendall's face. "Got to go…" Kendall sat up, ran down the small hallway into the little bathroom, and shut the door. Logan looked to Carlos and Dustin and just smiled wide.

"Coffee doesn't like him much these days."

* * *

><p>After the morning on the bus, Big Time Rush has a few things to do before Kendall's doctor's appointment. Nothing to big just a few radio stuff and then a meet and greet which Kendall, Logan and Carlos were going to miss. This was more importance to them then meeting their fans today. Kendall had called his mom telling her to keep her phone by her because as soon as he was to find out what the sex of the babies were she would be the first one he called. It was now 3:00 and Kendall was excited.<p>

"Logan! Carlos! come on were going to be late!" Kendall yelled out the window. He was sitting in the car waiting. Logan and Carlos walked out of the bus smiling at Kendall. Kendall had been excited since he got up this morning and all though out the day. When they were doing the radio interview, he told the man that he couldn't wait for this afternoon. "Guys come on!" Kendall yelled out once more.

"Were coming baby!" Logan yelled back as he opened the car door. Kendall grabbed him and pulled him into the sit with him. Logan fell onto his lap and then moved so he could see Kendall smiling down at him. "Sorry…."

"Yea, yea…" Logan sat up and placed a kiss to Kendall cheek as Carlos slid into the seat in front of them.

"Well, this is it! We are going to finally see what we are having!" Carlos said with so much excitement in his voice. Logan shook his head; he had been waiting for this day since he found out Kendall was pregnant. Logan smiled and then felt Kendall grab his hand. He looked down and then back up.

"You ok Logie?"

"Yes Ken, I am fine…" Logan said pulling Kendall into another kiss. Kendall smiled against Logan's lips and threw his arms around his neck as Logan deepens the kiss a little bit. Carlos watched and smiled at his friends. He was over the moon happy for them. After everything that had happened, those two just wanted a nice and happy day. They drove to the doctors, there was no one in the office. Dr. Hebert had made Kendall approximant for the end of the day since he didn't like people looking at him while he waited. Logan opened the door for Kendall and Carlos and then soon followed them into the lobby to see Dr. Hebert waiting for them.

"Hello boys how are we feeling?" She spoke as she walked up to Kendall and gave him a hug.

"Oh, I am doing fine just a little tired from the show…" Carlos said. Logan and Kendall smiled and shook their heads. Dr. Hebert smiled.

"So, are we ready to see what we are having?" She asked.

"Yes!" Kendall rather yelled out. "Sorry, I am just a little excited about this." She smiled once more and opened the door for Kendall to follow.

"The baby daddies may come to." She said pointing to Logan and Carlos. Kendall smiled and then laughed at them as he watched what those two did. Logan held out his arm and Carlos locked his with Logan's and then they both walked inside leaving Kendall and Dr. Hebert standing there.

"They do relives I am the one that is pregnant here right?" Kendall asked with a little chuckle.

* * *

><p>Kendall was brought into a small room and was asked to lie down and pick his shirt up. As he did, he grabbed Logan hand who standing right next to him.<p>

"Well, here we go.." Logan said Leaning down to place a kiss to Kendall forehead, Dr. Hebert turned on the ultrasound machine and places the gel on Kendall stomach. Within a few minutes you could heard the babies' heart beats and then the screen came on and showed the babies. Smiles came to everyone faces that were in the room.

"Well let's see if those little monsters wanna show us…" Dr. Hebert said as she moved the probe around on top of Kendall's stomach. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all watched the screen as she came to a stop and smiled. "Well I do believe we have a little girl right here." She said pointing to one of the babies. Kendall smiled and soon felt tears coming down his face. Logan looked to Kendall..

"Baby don't cry…" Logan said whipping away the tears that fell. He too wanted to cry tears of joy. He was going to have a daughter. He squeezed Kendall hand when Dr. Hebert voice rang out once more.

"Oh and a little boy…" Logan and Kendall both snapped their heads back to the screen as she spoke those words. "One of each boys." She was about to turn the machine off when someone caught her eye. "It can't be?"

"Can't be what?" Kendall asked her. He was scared now. What else could be happing, haven't they been though enough.

"Ken don't get upset. What is going on?" Logan asked as he held Kendall closer to him. Carlos had walked over and grabbed Kendall's other hand. Dr. Hebert had yet to speak up she was moving the probe around Kendall lower abdomen until she came to a stop.

"I thought it might have been one of the babies' shadows since I only see it twice but boys there is another baby in there and it's your little girl's fraternal twin. It looks like they are sharing the same…." Logan cut her off.

"Wait a second, Kendall is carrying triplets?" Logan didn't not expect this at all. When he was told that this pregnancy would be multiple he never would have thought this.

"Yes sweetie you guys are the proud parents of three healthy babies." The doctor told them. Logan turned back to Kendall who had wiped off the gel and was no sitting up pulling his shirt up. He smiled at Logan and Carlos.

Well, we better tell Dustin…" Kendall said with a wide grin on his face.


	21. Plans ruined

**Ok I know its been awhile and this is short but please enjoy anyways. I didnt check for any mistake yet so there should be some in here. Sorry for that. **

With the news of Kendall having triples, the tour was getting harder for him with each day. Big Time Rush was in the middle of the tour when they finally had a day off and Kendall and Logan couldn't have been happier. One Logan could finally do what he had been planning on doing and two Kendall was getting really aggravated. His hormones were getting to him. Right now the boys were sitting in the hotel room watching TV it was still early in the morning. Logan had gotten up, gave Kendall and kiss and left with James and Dustin before Kendall even woke up. Logan had told Kendall he had a surprise for him.

"I can't take this anymore! It has been three fucking weeks Carlos! Aahh!" Kendall yelled throwing his head down on the pillow. Carlos walked back into the room, sat next to Kendall, and smiled.

"Hey, man if I could help you with this I would but then I think Logan would be pissed at both of us." Kendall picked his head up and glared at him before sitting up. Once Kendall did that, he placed his hands on his growing belly and smiled. "Wow I still can't believe you are having triples dude." Carlos said moving his hand and placed it on Kendall belly as well which brought a smile to Kendall face. He was happy knowing that his friends were as excited as he and Logan were.

"I know, who would have thought. I guess Logan has the right stuff." Kendall said with a smirk on his face and soon his face dropped into a frown. "Carlos you have to help me! Talk to him!"

"Just tell him you wanna have sex… You know he won't turn you down." Carlos said.

"I can't just come out and say fuck me… I have made it clear that I want to but he won't, he ignores me or says he tired! Aaahh! Dude…"

"Ok, Kendall I get it! You wanna have sex… Enough!" Carlos yelled out. Kendall and he stopped and looked to one another before laughing at how stupid this conversation was.

* * *

><p>Not far down the road were Logan, James and Dustin. Logan knew how Kendall had been feeling and wanted to do something nice for him. He knew that carrying triples wasn't easy for him and to add the tour he knew Kendall needed a relax.<p>

"Logan why cant you get go back to the hotel and do this?" Dustin asked as they made their way out of the lobby. Logan stopped and turned towards Dustin and James.

"Because I want it to be a special, Kendall has been stressed and needs and nice time to relax."

"The reason why he is stressed is because you both need to get some!" James clucked out."

"You have no idea! Do you know how hard it's been to turn him down? It's killin me! You don't think I haven't seen the way he has been acting and touching me and…."

"Logan!" James and Dustin both screamed out. They didn't want to hear the rest of his thoughts.

"Look after what I got planned everything will be better."

"It better I can't watch you two turn each other down another night. Kendall is one mean person.." Dustin said as he remembered back to the other night on the bus. Logan and Kendall were sitting on the couch. Logan was talking to his mom on the phone when Kendall hands started moving around Logan. Kendall was kissing down his neck and playing in his hair. Dustin wanted to laugh because of Logan. He knew Logan wanted to threw Kendall on that couch and have his way with him but he didn't all he did was smile, give Kendall and sweet kiss and got up and walked to the back of the bus.

After Logan plan was set in motion he and the guys walked back to the hotel rooms.

"Well, here we go. Wish me luck." Logan said as he turns the knob to his and Kendall room. However, before he could even walk in Kendall pulled him in and threw him onto the bed and straddle him and forcefuly kissed him. Logan was caught off guard by Kendall action then again he wasn't. Logan smiled into the kiss before kissing back. Once they pulled away, Logan smiled to Kendall whom was sitting on top of him. "Hi…."

"No talky…" Kendall said before he pulled Logan up by his shirt and crashed their lips together once more. Logan knew he needed to pull away because he wanted to wait until tonight after his planned was done but Kendall wouldn't have it.

"Kenny… we…" Logan tried to speak out but Kendall stopped him by grinding his hips down on Logan. "Ken…" Logan breathed out… Kendall pulled away with that damn smirk he does and lower him self-down. Logan watched as Kendall wonderful green eyes filled with lust. He knew at the moment it was over with. Kendall had won. Kendall smiled up when he saw Logan face.

"I win baby…" Kendall said as he slid Logan belt off and threw it over his shoulders. Kendall slowly rose back up and brought his and Logan lips back together in a very heart kiss. Kendall went to pull away but Logan grabbed him, threw him down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him. He ran his tounge along Kendall jawline and collarbone before taking his shirt off and moving down his chest where he left butterfly kisses. Logan stopped at Kendall stomach and smiled up before he places sweet little kisses down his baby bump that was there. "Logan please don't tease I need you so bad…" Kendall moaned out. Logan smiled back at him.

"I know… Don't worry sweetie I got this." Logan said before the fun really started. Logan moved back down and lowers Kendall short and boxer before placing his hands on Kendall legs, and slowly ran his fingertips up his thigh.

"Logie… Teasing…" Kendall said looking down at Logan who just winked at him before kissing his hips, which made Kendall, moan out in pleasure. Logan's finger ghost across Kendall's legs once more before Logan finally decided to stop teasing Kendall and give him what they both had been longing for.

After what Kendall finally wanted they both laid in bed cuddled up with one another. Logan was lying against the headboard of the bed with Kendall in between his legs with the back of his head resting on Logan chest. Logan had moved his hand down to where they were wrapped around Kendall stomach.

"You know you totally ruin everything I had planned for tonight." Logan said placing a kiss to Kendall head. Kendall smiled to himself at that. He knew Logan had worked hard on his plan but he couldnt wait that long. He needed Logan at that moment and nothing was going to stop him.

"I know… But I couldn't help myself I needed you… and well I got ya!" Kendall said turning around so he was facing Logan. Logan smiled and placed his hands around Kendall waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you and I know me turning you down wasn't helping with the way you have been feeling. But babe I wanted to do something special for you."

"You don't have to do that, being with you is enough for me and beside that was some of the best sex we have had in a while." Kendall said as he ran his hands threw Logan hair. Logan smiled at Kendall before kissing him once more. It started out as a sweet and loving kiss and then turned into something much more. Logan swiped his tongue alone Kendall lips which Kendall aloud him access. Logan soon pushed Kendall onto his back. Kendall smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Logan.

Those two were getting into things again when their bedroom door opened to revile James, Dustin and Carlos. James had gotten a call a few hours ago saying that Logan and Kendall never showed up for their reservation. Therefore, they got worried and went to check on them thinking that maybe something happened with Kendall and the babies. They knocked on the front door but no answer so they walked in. Walking to the bedroom and opening the door, they finally saw why they didn't show up. There naked on the bed was both Kendall and Logan. Logan was hovering over Kendall with Kendall legs wrapped around him in a hearted lip lock.

"Ahhh!" All three up them yelled out causing Logan and Kendall to look to the left. Kendall smiled and well Logan…

"Hey, if you're going to watch it isnt free…."


	22. Feet!

**(I_ know its been awhile... sorry... this is just a filter chapter. This story has about three more chapter in it... Dont worry the wedding is soon and then the bith of the babies. hope ya enjoy this one... i do believe that i got all the mistake out but maybe not.)_**

Big Time Rush touring was ending with only three more stops. Kendall had done sat out the last six shows. He was too tired however some of the shows he did come out to sing a few songs. The fans were great at the meet and greet bringing Kendall and Logan baby things which Kendall loved. His face would always light up at that. He loved how the Rushers were happy and excited for them both. Kendall's pregnancy was going great. He was eating right and graining the weight that he needed too and the development of the babies was right where they needed to be as well. The only things that was bothering Kendall was the fact that his feet looked huge.

"Babe how can you not see it? Look at them they are huge!" Kendall said as he picked his feet up off the ground to show Logan and Dustin. Dustin just shook his head and went back to playing the guitar and Logan tried to hold in his laugher. For the last few days, Kendall has been fixated on his feet. They were swollen the other day and hurting and ever since then Kendall has been going on and on about the way they look. Logan let out a sigh and moved over to the couch to sit by Kendall. It was a few hours before the show and the meet and greet.

"Sweetie I think they look perfect. They don't look like some monstrous looking feet." Logan said as he went in to give Kendall as kiss. Kendall pulled back and Logan looked up at him. "What?"

"Monstrous?" Kendall said raising his voice. Dustin heard and slowly set the guitar down and started heading towards the door. He didnt want to be hear for another Kendall Schimdt freak out. "Dustin don't even think about it!" Dustin froze. Kendall turned back to Logan with this look on his face "So my feet are monstrous looking?"

"Ken I said there NOT monstrous looking…" Spoke Logan, he moved his hand and picked Kendall's hand up trying to calm him down. His hormones have been very bad lately...

"Yea but you must have been thinking it to say it!" Kendall yelled out. Logan took in a deep breath as he saw a few tears in Kendall eyes.

"Oh baby I am sorry… I didn't mean it. You have great looking feet! The best I have even seen." Logan said moving over a little bit more and then picking Kendall legs up so they were rested on his lap. Logan moved his hands over the top of Kendall's feet and then leaned down and kissed them.

"Wow… your are such a suckup." Dustin spoke out as he started playing again. Kendall smiled at that.

"You have no idea how much of a suck up he can be." Kendall said. Dustin stopped; he didn't know what to say to that. Logan just smiled against Kendall feet and then started laughing.

"Well, I have to keep him happy but let me tell you once the kids are here I expected Kendall to go back to what he is damn good at."

"God I missed that… I miss running my…"

"Ok that's enough! Guys too much info there," Dustin yelled out. It was true those two didn't know when to stop. He had heard enough about their sex life to picture it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Kendall had falling asleep again. Logan knew he wanted to stay up for the meet and greet but Logan preferred that he slept. He wasn't sleeping that well at night since he couldn't get comfortable because if his growing belly,the hotel beds and the bunks on the tour bus. The only way Kendall was able to sleep was if he was lying on Logan chest. Logan groaned out as he stood there waiting for everything to be set up to meet some fans. He loved meeting the rusher but not today.<p>

"Hey I thought Kendall wanted to be here?" James asked as he and Randle walked up. Logan turned around as they made their way towards him and Carlos.

"He did but he fell asleep and it's a good thing to he hasn't been sleeping that well at night. So I am glad he is out."

"No you're just happy that he is out so you don't have to hear about his feet." Dustin said walking up to them. Rolling his eyes Logan then shook his head but he was right Kendall was going crazy about his feet.

"Do we even want to know about that?" Carlos asked.

"No!" Both Dustin and Logan both yelled out at the same time.

(Page Break)

The meet and greet went fine as always. Logan told the fans that Kendall wanted to be here but he was tried and needed to rest. The fan understood. It was now and hour before show time and everyone was in the back room. Carlos was taking picture like always and James was doing something with someone. Kendall was sitting there with his feet propped up on the table with his head on Logan shoulder.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about your feet." Logan said bringing Kendall out of his thoughts. Kendall picked his head up and smiled at Logan.

"Nope I was thinking about our wedding." Kendall said smiling as he placed his hands on his stomach. He used to think that he looked fat but now he was happy that he looked pregnant. He remembers what the doctor said that he wouldn't show much but that was an understatement he was big and pregnant now. Logan seen and did the same. He placed his hand over Kendall and then leaned down and kissed his stomach before moving up to Kendall lips. Kendall smiled into the kiss before Logan pulled away. Kendall and looked into Logan eyes before moving so he could snuggle into Logan chest. Today was one of those days that he didn't want Logan to go on stage. He just wanted him to stay with him.

"Our wedding huh, so have you decided where you want to get married at yet?" Kendall just smiled. Logan had told him it was all up to him. All the planning and everything, he told Kendall all he was going to do was show up and married the man he loved. Kendall picked his head up and smiled at Logan.

"Yeah I have… You know where we had our first real date and I don't mean the sex date either." Logan smiled at that… It was bad. Logan had asked Kendalll out for a real date after they discovered their feeling for one another. They had decided a nice picnic in the park at night. Logan had gone all out with everything he wanted it to be perfect but that didn't happen. Logan wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on something and landed in the little pond. Kendall couldn't stop laughing at that, Logan got upset and pulled Kendall into the pond as well. Both of them where wet and cold, then one thing led to another and they ended up having sex in the back of Logan car. To Logan it was a nice time but it didn't turn out as a great first real date.

"Hey but babe you have to admit that was an amazing night in the car." Logan said winking at Kendall.

"Yeah it was except for the sore back and neck I had the following day." Logan laughed a little and pulled Kendall closer to him and planted a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"Yea but you're so bendable I couldn't stop myself…"

"Hey, hey how did this turn into a sex talk again?" Logan and Kendall snapped their hands to see Carlos and James looking at them.

"It always does… Those two always end up talking about their sex life." Dustin said as he entered the room. Everyone just let out a little laugh.

"Anyways… Babe I was thinking about getting married under the arch that those two trees make up by the pond." Logan smiled and lean in to kiss Kendall.

"Anything you want sweetheat… aslong as I dont stand next to the pond."


End file.
